Life and Death
by LunaRaven09040
Summary: Being the adopted daughter of a politically driven government scientist, Luna was used to being mistreated. She was the publicity stunt. But when her father's job lands her in the hands of an alien race, she will have to rely on one of their own, an elite, for protection. And he wants her for much more than she knows. And he will have her. He has waited centuries for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my very first story but god knows how many I have running through my mind. Anyway, I have no idea how this is gonna go but I hope you like it! I am not a die hard fan of the Yautja so don't kill me if things aren't perfect. I do plan to tweek the culture a bit but we'll see.**

 **Any translations will be at the bottom along with any notes and such.**

 **Disclaimer: no, unfortunately I do not own the predators franchise or anything that has to do with it. Imagine if I did? All the human/yautja sex would be happening and then we would all go to hell.**

 **Also, this is M for a reason! So beware the future chapters if that is not your thing! And if it is, :) welcome my filthy minded friends, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

An ear shattering scream rang through my ears, startling me awake. I sat up, realizing the blankets that were supposed to be covering my body were all but gone. It was freezing, especially seeing as all I wore was my high-wasted blue panties and a black tank top. What the fuck?

Half of me thought it was from a dream I was having, but then another sounded, this one louder and way more panicked. It was my sister, Jane. I shot out of bed, absently noticing my missing sheets on the floor, and ran into her room which was opposite from mine.

"Jane?" I yelled. I entered her room to see her dangling in the air, her face one of horror and pain. Her hands were wrapped around something, almost like she was being chocked, but nothing was there.

She looked sideways at me, and mouthed one word. _Help_. I have no idea what the fuck is going on but I couldn't let my sister, even if she was a primadonna bitch who hated me, get hurt while I just stood there.

I sprinted forward and body slammed into what must have been holding her. The thing roared and must have kicked me because the next thing I knew I was flying backwards. My back slammed into Jane's dresser and I moaned as pain exploded along my spine. I looked up at whatever the hell was still holding Jane like a ragdoll and had just launched me across the damn room.

She was a good eight feet in the air, her leggings kicking wildly, hitting nothing but empty oxygen. I could see movement from the thing holding her, but it was more like the image I was seeing wasn't right, it was shifting.

Like staring at the air above an open flame, invisible, but alive. Where the hell were my parents? My father worked at a government laboratory and I can almost guarantee whatever the hell was going on here was his fault.

"Jane, Luna run!" Ah, there they were. Or there my mom was. Well, I would be running, and so would Jane if she wasn't currently having the air chocked out of her by the invisible wonder, who by the way, had kicked me. The fucker.

A low pitched growling started up from said fucker and suddenly, the air shifted and with an odd buzzing sound, the thing-creature showed up.

It was my turn to scream. The creature was seven and some feet tall, covered in thick, tones muscles which was in turn covered in reptilian like skin. The thing had on bulky metal armor that hugged its skin and a fish-net like covering over its entire body.

But the most alarming thing was its head. Apart from being huge, its head was covered in a thick mask but the intensity of its eyes could be felt from within. And its hair, which was more like tubed dreadlocks fell to its middle back.

I shook my head, Jane was turning purple and I was out of time. Oogling giant, mean, and muscles wasn't going to get either of us out of here alive.

I pushed myself up and launched myself on the creature's arm that was holding onto Jane. I wasn't surprised when the thing refused to even budge.

I groaned with frustration as the thing growled again, its head tilting to observe me.

"Hello sir can you please let my fucking sister go!" I screamed at it and kicked out, my foot colliding with its uncovered stomach.

Suddenly, the creature dropped Jane, her body falling onto the ground next to her bed. She was hacking, desperate for air.

Of course this meant that the arm I was hanging off of began to lower, and I not so gracefully fell off. Or so I thought, because the second I felt mid-air take me into free fall, its other clawed hand shot out and gripped my own neck. Are you fucking kidding me?

Jane spent no time getting up and all but sprinting out the door screaming. Thanks girl, I'll just die here, no problem.

But the hand wasn't chocking me like it had Jane, it was just holding me there. I mean, dangling by nothing but my neck wasn't exactly comfortable but it seems I wouldn't be experiencing suffocation just yet.

I kicked again, and the thing grabbed my foot, squeezing the flesh as if testing its texture. The hand pulled me so that my body was pressed against his, was it a him?

As my breasts hit thick pectoral muscles, I guessed yes but who the hell knows? The skin was burning hot and I swear I could smell smoke. Mr. he-thing gave a deep growl and I could feel his body vibrate against mine.

I tried squirming away from him but he tightened his grip and I wet slack, realizing that if I wanted to survive, pissing him off anymore would probably be counterproductive. But my jaw was starting to ache with the effort of holding my body weight and I grimaced. He seemed to notice this because he stepped forward and dropped me. I landed on the bed. Ha, take that Jane, I hope you have a sore ass and no voice tomorrow for leaving me.

My body bounced slightly on the mattress. It was an actual mattress, not like the army cot I slept on. She was their blood daughter, and I was the political stunt adoptee so this made sense. I heard sounds of struggle along with other screams from my make-shift family elsewhere in the house. There must be more of them. What the hell were we going to do, and what did they want?

I wasn't going to get much time to figure that out because as I looked up to stare into the black eyes of the creature's mask, I noticed he held a gun-like weapon in his hand.

" _Ki'cte! Ell-osde de'ka dhi-reska ju mei lou-dte kalei_." He hissed in a foreign language composing of clicks and growls. Whatever he said, he didn't sound happy. And with a loud click, something ejected from the barrel of the weapon and wrapped around my body. A net.

This time I didn't even bother trying to stay still, but the more I moved, the more the net clutched my body. I groaned in frustration as the creature lifted a hand and before I knew what was happening, he struck the back of my neck, and everything went black.

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Ki'cte! Ell-osde de'ka dhi-reska ju mei lou-dte kalei - Enough! You are coming with me female (child maker)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Second chapter out! I am the sole proofreader for this thing and if any of you have written school papers you realize how fucked your brain is when it comes to spelling and grammar when reading your own stuff. So be gentle! And lemme know if there are any errors I can fix.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

" _Kids, come down stairs we have a couple that would like to meet you!" Jolene yelled from downstairs. I rolled over in my bed, stuffing my face into the pillow and moaned._

 _I had dreamt of the fire again and now this. Not another couple. They would just stare at some, smile at others, and then like puppies in a cardboard box, they would pick one to take home._

 _Maybe if I stay up here they won't notice. That was, of course, empty words because a second later Donny came in, all six feet of him. I tilted my head a bit to peak out at him._

 _He was wearing a suit and his brown hair was slicked back. His pot belly hung heavily over his belted trousers but from the look of it, whoever was here was pretty important. Donny didn't dress up for anyone, despite owning the place._

" _Get up Luna, you know the drill."_

" _Do I have to?" My voice was muffled against the pillow but going on the annoyed look on his face, he had heard every word._

" _We don't have time for this, just get up it's not like they'll want you anyway. If you aren't down there in five I'm coming back up and I'll carry your ass down, you choose," he said as he turned on his heel and stalked out._

 _The heavy sounds of running children rifled through the halls, their excitement palpable. Everyone wanted a family. I pushed myself up and off the bed, not bothering to put my shoes on. If my face wasn't enough to put them off, then my haggard appearance hopefully would._

 _I slinked out of my room, stopping to look in the mirror in the hall. My black hair was straight but was plenty frizzy by now, it puffed up in odd places from sleep. The one gray eye that wasn't covered by hair looked dead, hollow._

" _You might actually be pretty if it wasn't for that scar," Jolene had told me once. The scar went from just below my hair line, over my right eye, and ended by my lips, my skin tight but the edges. It was perfectly straight and unnaturally white, unlike any other scar I had ever seen._

 _Being an orphan, I had no idea how I had gotten the scar. Jolene said I had it when the social workers delivered me._

 _My birth parents had gone missing and the fire fighters found me in the burning building that was our home. So I assumed the scar was from fallen debris but its precision was unnerving. A clean cut._

 _The black t-shirt and pajama pants completed my sullen look and I sighed. I hoped this was enough to keep whoever it was from adopting me. I was perfectly fine being an orphan._

 _Suddenly I was shoved from behind and I stumbled forward, my head slamming into the wood floors._

" _Better hurry Luna, they got cameras down there," Johnny, the redheaded idiot, ran from behind me and stuck his tongue out as he passed._

 _I felt anger boil up and I ran after him. We got to the middle landing of the stairs when I caught up to him and shoved him hard._

 _Johnny tripped down the rest of the stairs and crashed at the bottom with a loud thud. He cried out in pain and I rolled my eyes, the fall wasn't that bad._

 _I looked up to see a very shocked looking couple and a pissed off Jolene. The man was in a suit and who I assumed was his wife was wearing a gaudy yellow dress. Blonde, blue-eyed, and obviously wealthy._

" _Luna," Jolene said through her teeth, her anger thinly controlled, "we will talk about this later but apologize to Johnny and greet Mr. and Mrs. Rogers."_

 _I walked down the rest of the stairs and passed Johnny's crumpled form, not bothering to say anything to him. He tormented everyone and I wasn't sorry for what I did, the ache in my temple spurring me on._

 _I stared at the couple but eventually made my way to the window and looked out. A news van was parked outside with many cameraman standing at the ready. A few flashes went off as they took pictures._

" _Why the cameras?" I turned and asked the two. They shared a look and the woman smiled at me, kind of the way a snake would. She walked up to me and knelt down to my height._

" _Mr. Rogers is a very important man sweety, and the people outside are excited to see what little girl we've come to adopt."_

 _I raised an eyebrow, already hating how this woman was treating me. Sincere people always came and I liked them enough, but this woman screamed of deceit._

 _The man walked up to me and assumed his wife's position._

" _And who are you?" He asked._

" _Who are you?" I shot back, defensive._

 _Their smiles slipped for one second and I knew, whoever these people were, they didn't want a little girl out of the goodness of their hearts._

" _I am Ben and this here is Barbra sweetheart, I am a scientist working for the government and my wife takes care of the house and our own little girl at home," the man said, patience saturating his voice. Oh, he was good._

 _I frowned, "If you already have a daughter why get a new one, and from a place like this?" Behind them Jolene hissed and shook her head at me frantically. Ugh._

 _The man boomed with laughter, startling me while his wife narrowed her eyes at me._

" _You're quite the little interrogator, aren't you?" He smiled and his eyes were filled with cynical mirth. "Well," he said "we love our Jane but we wanted more little ones and what better way than to adopt? Give back to the community and help someone in need."_

 _And there it was. It was a publicity stunt. These people weren't child lovers, the woman's hair was salon done and her acrylic nails screamed indulgence._

 _She probably didn't even have time for her own daughter, she wouldn't want another kid to raise, especially one that isn't her own._

 _And I was the perfect choice. To the outside world I looked like a broken little girl, scarred and orphaned. Rebellious. The man no doubt worked with controversial science and he had said he worked for the government._

 _The media would eat this up. Adopting a twelve year old local child with a tragic past made them saints. Good political strategy meant funds for his experiments. As realization dawned on my eyes, their smiles deepened. The man turned to address Jolene._

" _I like her." God help me._

 _~.~.~_

I woke up, my body screaming with sore aches. "Urgh, what the hell happened?" I asked no one in particular, when it suddenly came rushing back to me. Fuck.

I pushed myself up, glad to feel the net gone. But in its place were metal shackles. From what I could tell in the dark I had one on each wrist and ankle, a loose chain in between each set. And a thick metal band was secured around my neck with a chain leash attaching to a wall. Are you serious?

I gave an experimental tug on the chain and I almost laughed at myself. I was barely able to lift the chain, it was heavy and it was weighing my head down.

I looked at my surroundings to no avail, everything was pitch black. My body shivered with fear, I couldn't see anything. I started crawling in a random direction hoping to reach the wall, the chain links clanging against one another.

My hand finally met with more cold metal and I followed it around the room, realizing it was barley larger than my own body.

My breathing became heavier and I started to panic. I was claustrophobic and I was chained to the damn wall.

I felt the air in my lungs tighten, and I started banging on the wall. I was hyperventilating I knew, but as I felt desperation claw at my mind, my ears rang with silence.

I screamed, or thought I did, and felt tears burn in my eyes. Shit I had to calm down. I knew how to deal with panic attacks, I've had plenty before.

I collapsed against one of the walls and drew my knees to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut and willing myself to focus on my breathing.

My hands were shaking and my breaths were uneven but I finally had control over the panic. Just in time for the wall behind me to promptly slide away from my back. I know God didn't like me, but this was just ridiculous.

I fell back and smacked against a hard leg. I titled my head up to meet eyes with the muscled madman, alien who had put me in this mess. He was staring down and me, his arms crossed and his stance wide.

"Hello warden, come to take me away? Oh, nice jewelry by the way," I said flicking the metal collar on my neck, "real high class stuff, I'm flattered."

What the hell was I doing? Mouthing off to a creature three times my size wasn't the best idea. But I was so relieved to get fresh air and open space that my fear all but dried up. Until of course he growled at my sarcasm.

Mr. big and sexy—nope, I didn't just think he was sexy, not even a little bit, even though I realized I was staring up at his metal loin cloth type thing and felt my face heat up—leaned down and reached for my face.

I snapped out of my distraction, my _huge_ distraction, to feel his clawed paw of a hand touching my forehead.

His hand was burning hot which was oddly pleasant and soothing but my heart rate spiked as he dragged his finger down my face and I realized he was tracing my scar.

The hand slowly brushed over my lips and I shivered. His head tilted again and he started purring, kind of like how I imagined the cat version of Cerberus would.

The purr seemed to rumble along his entire body, even making the leg I leaned against vibrate softly. His hand cupped my face and I stared into his eyes, confused but as the sound magnified I felt my body relax and I sagged against him.

His presence was strangely familiar but I didn't have long to contemplate it before he reached inside and unhooked the chain leash from the wall.

That reminded me, what the hell was going on? Where was I? And where were the Rogers? I shouldn't be playing pet mouse with an alien when I was Buddha knows where. I pushed myself up from his shin and crawled through his legs, adrenaline making my movements fast.

The second I was out from under him I bolted, hoping the angle would knock the chain out of his hand. He did indeed loose grip on the metal and I sprinted down a random corridor.

Finally, God had thrown me a damn bone. Or was it Satan? At this point it could be the ghost of Rosa Parks and I wouldn't care.

The chain must have been fifteen pounds because it drug behind me like a cinderblock. A loud growling hiss came from behind me and my good fortune was very close to running out.

He didn't bother with stealth as his footsteps crashed after me. The hallway I was running through was completely metal based, much like everything else.

I rounded a corner, saw a door, and made a beeline for it. And honestly, I am proud of how far I made it before he caught me because a second later the collar snagged against my neck and as the air was knocked out of my lungs, I fell to the floor.

Mr. Gentle and purring back there was still a fucker I concluded as I chocked, my throat beating against the metal and my chest heaving.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman," I croaked as he walked behind me, chain leash now in hand. He must have stepped on it. He gave a harsh tug that pulled my back off the ground and I toppled onto my knees.

He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my chin with his hand, claws pushing into flesh so I had to look at him. Not being able to see his actual eyes made this exchange a lot more unpleasant. I had no idea what he was thinking.

With a curt shake of his head, almost like he was telling me to quit my shit and behave, he stood up. He pulled me up with him. He started stalking towards the door, tugging my leash with him.

I gave a half-hearted attempt at resistance which was met with a low growl and a sharp pull. I gave a low squeak at the pain in my neck and decided to just follow. I wasn't dead yet, might as well figure out where I was and why I was here.

The double doors slide within wall panels next to them as we approached, making me jump. We entered a huge room, all metal except for the windows which were slanted outward and circled the entire area.

My jaw fell as I looked out into space. Like stars and planets space. My eyes widened and I couldn't process what I was seeing.

I was right, they were aliens, and this was their ship. And I was on it, not on Earth anymore. I snapped back to reality and turned to see three other aliens, the same as the fucker. They were slightly shorter than him and were varying shades of browns, greens, greys, and even some reds.

I looked at my captor out of the corner of my eyes, discovering he was completely black, even his belly and inner limbs which were paler on the other three.

I looked back to the group of aliens. Below them knelt the Rogers, all bound like me but they lacked the metal collar and leash, which made me slightly bitter but another looked showed them looking a hell of a lot worse for wear than me.

Ben was beaten, blood dripping from his nose and mouth and one of his eyes wad an angry red, swollen beyond function.

Barbra and Jane on the other hand had some bruises but they were more terrified than anything, their hair sticking out everywhere and the blood washed from their faces.

They all looked up at me with strange expressions, like they didn't understand why I was there. Another door slid open on the other end of the room and a smaller one walked in.

He was wearing a brown robe and looked almost monk-like except for the muscles that seemed to characterize the species.

He slowly watched each of us then lifted a hand up to his head and pulled two tubes out of his mask, a sharp sound like air pushing out on the cords followed. He grabbed the mask with both hands and detached it.

We all watched with disgusted fascination at the face that was revealed. Barbra and Jane immediately starting screaming.

Four mandibles tipped with sharp tusks jutted out from its jaw, and with no lips its sharp teeth were on displays. It had a large forehead that sloped upward and ended in a ridged crown. Its own hair-tubes falling to its shoulders.

As the screams died out, the alien approaches us. Its large beady eyes a thick black. He clicked his mandibles together and opened his mouth.

"Welcome oomans. Let me explain what is happening to you. First and foremost, we," he gestured to the other aliens in a wide arch, "are the Yautja."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has followed the story! It really helps motivate me to write.**

 **Also, WARNING for some sexual-esque content. It's really not bad guys, but I figured I would say something.**

 _ **Yautja Culture**_

 _ **-unBlooded Warriors: Young yautja who have yet to make a substantial kill (such as a xenomorph)**_

 _ **-Blooded warriors: Have "come of age" in killing a worthy opponent.**_

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

If it weren't for the fact that I was also completely freaked out, I would have laughed at the look of horror that crossed Barbra's and Jane's faces when the alien spoke English. Ben on the other hand, looked pissed. This was his fault for sure. Whatever these things were, the yautja or whatever, he knew what was going on.

"What…the fuck?" I said and mentally slapped myself. This really wasn't the time to be letting my inner monologue have a party.

Everyone in the room turned to look at me, but I felt the eyes of the alien next to me burn into my head in a way that made sparks shoot along my spine. I really have to figure out what's going on with me and him.

Because I have a feeling that I shouldn't be attracted to an alien that had physically injured me and had tried to kill my family. But you know, fuck logic right?

I raised my arms, "sorry sorry, go ahead." I heard something sounding suspiciously like a chuckle coming from Blackie to my right and I shot him a look, which did absolutely nothing but make the sound louder.

"Straight to the point then, you all will be sold," he said, gesturing to the Rogers. He then turned to address me, "and you, well, our Elder has already taken you as a pet. Be honored _lou-dte kalei_ , many a slave would kill to be a pet."

" Woah woah woah, a pet? What the hell do you mean a pet? I am not this asshole's pet!" A hiss rang out from each yautja in the room and suddenly my chain leash was pulled so I was pressed up flat against the chest of Blackie, forced on my tiptoes with my neck craned up toward his face.

" _Ja, ket ell-osde de'ka_ ," he growled into my face. His voice boomed louder and deeper than the monks, authority dripping from each word. My body involuntarily shivered against his.

"Watch your words _lout-dte kalei_ , your master may not speak it but he understands you perfectly well," Monk said. I really needed to come up with better nicknames for these guys.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, then what the hell did he just say? And hey, Blackie, let me go!" The asshole had probably been laughing at me this entire time. Again, 100 percent certified fucker.

Blackie growled louder this time, his other hand wrapping around my lower back and squeezing tightly, almost painfully.

" _Ell-osde dar'jen chek mek'han'le mei ke-da_ ," he rumbled. His hand continues to hold my waist while the other let go of my leash. My neck, finally able to relax, dropped so I was staring at his chest.

He reached up to detach the tubes form his own mask and I held my breath. He detached the metal from his face and lifted it off.

I gasped, my body going completely still, and yet, I felt like here was an electric current running though my veins.

He had gold eyes, surrounded by black. They must have been one of the only things of color on his body but they were breathtaking. And they held my gaze like a death grip.

After attaching his mask to his belt, his hand returned to my leash. Oh, come on my neck needs a damn break.

He lifted me up higher, my face right in front of his. He clicked his mandibles once and then spread them wide. Oh no, he wasn't going to do this.

He started purring, much like the last time but now it was different, deeper, if that was possible. And where that one made me relax, this one stirred me up.

I cried out and the foreign feeling, the purrs penetrating my muscles and shooting straight to my sex. He was watching me intently, fully aware of what he was doing to me.

He pulled my face forward, his lower mandibles cupping my jaw, the upper ones splayed across my cheeks.

His mouth opened and a long, forked tongue slithered out. He wasted no time in running the slick muscle along my lips and eventually, pushing it into my mouth.

I mewed desperately. Fucking mewed, like a cat in heat. The organ slithered within my throat, exploring my mouth and committing it to memory.

My hands unconsciously gripped his biceps, my nails digging into the thick flesh. The juncture of my thighs throbbed, and I was completely overwhelmed by how aroused I was.

"What is he doing to her?" Jane seemed thoroughly disgusted by the show but all Monk did was chuckle.

"Putting her in her place. She truly seems to be his pet, such a strong response."

Mortified at my own reaction, I pushed back against the wall of muscle holding me to it. He released my face and unwrapped his arm from my body.

I was dazed, barley taking notice of the way my body crumpled to the floor next to his feet. It was like I was drugged. The world seemed blurred and I leaned onto his legs for support.

His purr softened, only loud enough for me to hear and feel. What in the world was going on with me? It was like my limbs were noodles and my mind desperately focused onto the sounds he made, almost as if I needed them.

"What did he do? What's wrong with her?" Literally, same thing I wanted to know but it seemed my tongue decided it wasn't going to work.

"None of your concern ooman, he is her _N'yaka-de_ , her master. Her response is normal." If I could move right now I would strangle the monk. I needed to get answers, and soon.

"W-what are you going to do with us?" Barbra's voice was shaking, fear evident in her voice.

"Like I was explaining previously, you three will be sold. Ooman slaves don't go for the best price these days, but the Thwei Clan has been on the lookout recently." The three yautja made approved growls, their mandibles clicking together behind their masks. I was guessing they all belonged to that clan.

I had no idea what to do. My own situation wasn't looking to great and the Rogers had made my life shit sometimes, but did I want them to be slaves?

They had knocked me around in the past, but they could have really beaten me. And sure, the army cot and cold room was annoying, but they fed me.

It hadn't been the best place for me, but I was alive, and stronger for it. I'm not even sure that it was the fact that it was the Rogers being sold that bothered me.

I wasn't ok with slavery, no matter who was subjugated to it. Though there was little I could do about it now. The fuzz was barley starting to clear from my mind and I couldn't really fight every alien here, they'd kill me.

And Blackie over there had some strange power over me that I had yet to figure out. I was helpless.

"You piece of shits!" Ben finally spoke, blood spurting from his mouth and onto the floor. That earned him a nasty smack to the back of the head that caused him to fall forward onto his chest. His hands were tied behind his back yet he made no efforts to struggle, just pulled his head up to sneer at the aliens.

"This wasn't the deal, my family was never to be involved. As long as I kept my mouth shut and abided by the rules, they were promised to be safe." Ben spit in Blackie's direction and I grit my teeth.

By the look of the Monk and alien next to me, Ben was pushing it and they didn't seem like the tolerant sort.

Blackie was the only one to speak, his authority ringing in every word, while Monk translated. The stark contrast between the two was shocking. The hierarchy that seemed to fuel their species was ever present in their tone, body language, and general aura.

"Our Elder says that the agreement was nullified when we discovered two of our own in your laboratory. Our treaty with your government specifically states that you turn over all of those you have found. You, Mr. Rogers, are the only one who did not obey. Mutilating the bodies of honorable hunters is a violation. And yet we discover you testing upon them."

"They were both going to die! What does it matter if I used them to gain information that could change the world?" Ben was choking on his blood, his words coming out in gurgled slurs.

"It is dishonorable, ooman. To test on live specimens is torture. Yautja kill cleanly, we find no benefit in making prey suffer. But you mutilated the bodies of our fellow warriors, and from our investigations, you quite enjoyed it. Your wife and daughter will be sold as house slaves. But you, you will be released into the forest on our home planet, to be hunted down by newly Blooded warriors."

Barbra let out a heavy sob and Jane was silently crying, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Ben started yelling incoherently and I made an indistinguishable moaning noise, trying to get my bearings.

"Wait wait," Jesus my voice was sounded like I had eaten nails, "Jane and Barbra didn't do anything, w-why don't you just let them go back to Earth?" I looked up, directly addressing the 'Elder.'

He looked down at me, his head doing that head tilt shit and his hand almost playing with my chain leash. I couldn't really tell, but his eyes seemed to soften when he looked at me.

"They will not be killed _ke'da_ , they shall serve the yautja race and in return, they shall be fed, clothed, and sheltered until their natural deaths. Unfortunately, their memories are too traumatic to be removed without damage to the brain, and unless they would prefer possible paralysis or permanent amnesia, they will stay with us," Monk translated, though our eyes did not leave each others.

Now even Jane was sobbing and I couldn't help feeling sympathetic for them, but that didn't solve my problem.

"And what about me? No one has cared to explain what the hell is going to happen to me other than that I have become your personal dog," I snapped and his eyes hardened.

He looked up and muttered something to Monk, leaned down, and grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder like a sack and I cursed as my stomach touched the hard metal plating covering his shoulder.

The leash dragged behind on the floor and I felt the thick rim of it irritate my jaw and he walked.

I hit his back repeatedly, my fists doing literally nothing to loosen his hold or slow him down as he turned and walked back through the door.

"For the love of God, don't take me back to that fucking cell. I will lose my mind." He growled in response and squeezed my back.

I sighed. There wasn't much point in struggling. He wasn't hurting me and honestly, I wouldn't be getting the upper hand here. If I had any chance, I was going to have to outsmart him.

And suddenly, I noticed that I was inches away from his ass. I'm not proud of this but I really couldn't repress the urge. After all the stress of the past day, I wasn't really thinking.

So I lifted my arm as high as the upside down angle would let me, and smacked the side of one of the cheeks. God, I am a child. And I also had a filthy mind because good lord did he have a great ass.

I expected him to ignore it, like he did every other attempt I had. But no, instead he lifted his giant maw of a damn hand and brought it down on my butt.

I was still wearing my pajamas but the thud the hit made still startled me. He didn't hit me hard but there was still a dull pain.

"Hey! That hurt asshole!" Another smack collided with my ass and I bit my lip, this guy (alien) was going to drive me crazy. I gave up, letting myself flop against his back.

My fear spiked as we passed the small room I had been in. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he put be back there. Maybe I should have thought the butt slap through before I did it.

But he didn't stop, just carried me a bit further and into another room. He grabbed both of my legs and flipped me off his back.

The metal chain just missed slapping me in that face as I landed on something incredibly soft. They were furs; I was on a bed. I adored animals and so was mildly disturbed but these creatures didn't seem vindictive. They probably used every part of their prey.

Still, I gulped and looked up at him, finally getting my first good look at him. He was indeed, all black. His skin was like that of an alligator yet it had a smooth quality to it like a snake.

His eyes were a golden yellow, much more piercing than any eyes of a human. His forehead had a scar on it, two perpendicular lines that were slightly slanted.

His mandibles were relaxed but pulled taunt against his mouth. The tusks were tipped with gold. His hair, the tentacle-like tubes had gold bands wrapped around them every couple of inches. They too, had their own symbols on them.

He stood several heads taller than me and had the physique any human man would kill for. Broad shoulders lent their way to thick biceps and strong forearms. He had a hard chest supported by corded thighs.

His metal armor covered his shoulders and some of his chest. Weapons were secured to his back and dangled from his hips.

It was only then that I noticed the skulls. Some were wrapped around his neck, draped on rope. Others were strapped to his hips. They were all small but from the look of their teeth they must have been nasty to fight.

My eyes made my way back to his. He was watching me intently, letting me get my fill of him. I became eerily aware of the silence.

What was he going to do? I needed to figure out what was going to become of me. If I wasn't a prey item like Ben, or a house slave like Barbra or Jane, then what?

Monk said I was a pet, in particular I was the pet of this alien before me. But I had a feeling pets weren't to them like cats and dogs were to us. But without the translator here there was little I could do to figure that out. Still, I had to try.

"That other guy, he said I was a pet. What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? Is there another translator here that I can talk to?" My voice came out surprisingly sure considering I was a crumpled mess on a bed covered with animal pelts below a seven foot alien.

Just then a knock sounded and the door opened and in strolled Monk. It was my turn to be debriefed it seemed.

"Are you here to tell me what the fuck is going on?" He did that odd chuckling thing and shuffled forward. He looked to Blackie and waited until he nodded back at him, the go-ahead to speak.

"I am here to tell you that you will be returning back to our home planet with us. You will stay with Elder _Cetanu_ from this point onwards. You will learn your place among us soon little ooman."

I gave him a strange look, "Wait, number one his name is Cetanoo? And two, if I am not going to be a slave like the others, then what am I going to do?"

" _Centau_ , yes. And like your companions, you are indeed a slave. But yautja have different types of slaves. House slaves take care of a yautja's dwelling, cleaning their home and running any errands that need be done. Then there are labor slaves, which aid in building and physical work. And pets, well, pets are used for sexual companionship and are only taken by Elder's."

My mouth fell open. What? Sexual companionship? I looked at Black-Cetanu and felt the blood drain from my face.

I was going to be a sex slave. Oh my god.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it and not to be worried, there is lot more to this pet thing than you think! So stay tuned. Also, is it just me or do I get the BDSM feels here?**

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Lou-dte kalei –_ female (child maker)

 _Ja, ket ell-osde de'ka. –_ Oh, but you are.

 _Ell-osde dar'jen chek mek'han'le, mei ke-da. –_ You will learn respect, my pet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally Chapter 4 is up! I am sorry for the wait guys I am going through some health problems but I should be getting answers soon!**

 **Thanks for the continued support and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I wish I knew how to react in this situation. But unfortunately, getting abducted by aliens only to become one of their sex slaves really wasn't a part of my life plan.

The two in front of me were watching me carefully, but I was speechless. I could object. But what was the point? I didn't have a choice. I could always fight when it came down to it, I guess that was as good a plan as any.

My heart rate was pounding in my ears and they must have heard it because _Cetanu_ started purring again, the one that made me relax.

"Calm yourself ooman, when it comes time for you to be taken, your consent will come enthusiastically." Monk said, his mandibles clicking together almost as if he was annoyed, like this was obvious information.

"Over my dead body will I consent to being a sex toy for an alien that kidnapped me," I said with malice despite my body feeling heavier by the minute.

Monk sighed, or I think he did at least. "Pets are never raped, you will give in willingly to your _N'yaka-de_ soon enough. I will explain more later, however, I am needed elsewhere. All you need to know now is that once we land on our home planet, I will be your personal translator. We will land in some hours time, use this time to rest. Oh yes, and my name is _Bakuub_."

And with that, he turned and left. My mouth was hanging open, did he seriously think I was just going to let myself be raped?

My mind went back to when _Cetanu_ had purred and how I had reacted. My face heated up, in embarrassment or anger I don't know.

If he had continued, would I really have said no? Would I have fought? I would like to think so but at the time I could only think about how badly aroused I was, and how the creature in front of me could take care of it easily.

I was going to have to be extremely cautious around him from now on. I looked up at him, noticing the way he observed me. At least his purring had stopped.

He suddenly turned away from me and walked toward another door. It slid into the wall, revealing what must have been a closet.

He searched the shelves, mandibles clicking in concentration. Reaching out, he grabbed some sort of cloth and walked back toward me. He dropped the clothes on the bed and gestured to me.

I watched as he walked to the opposite side of the room. He methodically began taking his armor and weapons off, polishing each piece, then hanging them on hooks jutting out form the wall.

I let myself look away to inspect the clothing. It was white and soft, almost like cotton. I lifted the pieces up to see one was a loincloth that would probably reach my knees, and a tube top like wrap that I assumed was for my chest.

I looked over my shoulder at _Cetanu_ , still completely involved in his polishing. "Do I have to wear these?"

He growled in response, not even bothering to turn and look at me. I bit my lip, debating what to do. I didn't want to comply but I was fairly sure that I would have to change at some point. And I could either do it willingly now, or be forced later.

I sighed, slowly rising off the bed. Keeping my back to him I quickly pushed my pants and underwear down, racing to pull the loincloth up.

I shot a look over to _Cetanu_ who had no interest in my actions it seemed. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it free from my body.

I quickly wrapped the cloth around my breasts, only to struggle tying it. I huffed in frustration. Of course, I survive being abducted by bodybuilding aliens only to get tripped up by a fucking cloth.

I failed to notice the presence behind me until two large hands engulfed mine and grabbed the fabric from me.

I jumped and a poorly concealed gasp left my mouth. My hands shot to cover my breasts as he pulled the cloth away.

I felt one of his hands cover my shoulder and he pulled me around so I faced him. He glanced at my hands and made a disapproving noise.

"Don't even think about it," I said through my teeth. He tilted his head and merely lifted the cloth to my chest, waiting for me to remove my hands.

"You're just going to put it on? No groping me?" He slowly nodded, his dreadlock swaying gently. I squeezed my eyes together, contemplating.

He could very easily pry my hands off but he wasn't, he was waiting for me to willingly let him dress me. The latter seemed like the better option, especially if I wanted to avoid pissing him off.

I bit the inside of my cheek and slowly withdrew my hands from my breasts. He wasted no time in pressing the fabric over them, skillfully wrapping the cloth around my back and winding it so it only had to be folded under itself to hold.

When he reached back, his finger gently grazed the sides of my breasts and I breathed in hard, a shiver running up my spine.

I watched his eyes, as his watched mine. The golden color seemed to swirl around itself, mesmerizing me. His hands drifted down, clutching my hips.

He squeezed, the soft tissue giving way easily under his thick palms. I dimly wondered what he was thinking.

His race was all muscle it seemed, and I had my fair share of fat on my body. The contrast was pleasant to me, and he seemed to like testing my skin. Feeling as it cushioned his grip.

With no warning he pulled so I fell against his body. I don't think I'd ever get used to just how hot his body temperature was.

But instead of recoiling, I let myself be pressed against him, savoring the heat. I always loved being warm.

He started purring again, not the crazy kind, but the one that made me want to fall asleep. I assumed he would, it seemed to be a sort of calming response.

What I wasn't expecting was when he leaned down, griped my ass, and lifted me into the air. I called out, my legs unconsciously wrapping around his waist for support.

My hands shot to his shoulders, and I pathetically tried pushing away. "We really need to have a talk about consent," I said sheepishly.

 _Cetanu_ started laughing, or at least I think he did. In reality it sounded like air was being repeatedly pushed out of his mouth.

And then the purring changed. Oh fuck. The difference wasn't the sound but the actual vibrations of air. These ones pulsed through my body, it felt like a warm electric current was running through each of my cells. I had never felt anything like it.

I cried out loudly, my back arching, and wetness pooling between my legs. My chest was heaving up and down at the sheer effort my body was going through in reaction, my heart beating wildly.

A loud, guttural growl came from the alien holding me. He splayed his mandibles and breathed heavily, as if scenting the air. And I knew he could smell my arousal.

And suddenly I felt the press of something hard and huge in the valley between my cheeks. A jolt went through my body, he wanted me.

The thought made my body uncontrollably grind into his stomach, the delicious friction spurring me on.

 _Cetanu_ turned around and walked to the bed. He dropped me so that I bounced on the mattress.

I moaned at the feeling of the furs on my over-sensitive skin. My back arched, and my body heated up under his gaze.

His erection was pushing the loincloth and I was overwhelmed at the thought of something that big being inside of me.

 _Sex slave_. The words snapped through my haze. This wasn't me visualizing sex with a boyfriend or even someone random for a night.

I was laying here with my legs spread, almost begging to be fucked by an alien who had abducted me from my home and enslaved my family.

It was the purr. That's the only reason I was acting this why, or so I reasoned. My legs were shaking, straining under my efforts to close them.

 _Cetanu_ just watched me his eyes burning. His hands were clenched into fists and his breaths were heavy. I felt smug that I was at least influencing him in some way.

But it occurred to me, he was waiting for something. My mind struggled with an answer but I didn't need one.

He opened his mouth and hissed, "Consss-ent." He lifted his arm and drug a claw down his right eye, then brought it lower, below his belly, to grip his sex.

The purring never stooped but he let out a deep pulse and I mewed, my hips contorting desperately.

My thoughts swirled, trying to understand what he was trying to get across but everything was still muddled.

He had gestured to his right eye, where my scar was, but that didn't tell me much. I wasn't going to be getting much time to think any longer about it because the next thing I knew a blaring alarm sounded, reverberating off the walls.

 _Cetanu_ snapped to attention, his purrs cutting off thank fucking god, and his body immediately moving toward the door.

 _Bakuub-_ nope Monk, he was staying Monk to me that asshole-met him in the doorway. They exchanged a series of clicks and growls in their language.

 _Cetanu_ roared, and unlike even his most aggressive growls, this was on another level of terrifying. The sound, like his purr, pulsed around the room.

My body went from hot to tight, my skin suddenly shivering with anxiety in reaction. I pushed myself onto my knees, watching from the bed.

I watched as _Cetanu_ stalked past Monk. The smaller creature walked in and approached me. "Prepare yourself ooman, we are under attack."

"What? What do you mean? Who's attacking us?" I said panicked, I really couldn't catch a break could I?

His face looked grim, "Bad Bloods."

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _N'yaka-de_ – Master

 **I am a little surprised at what happed, wasn't quite expecting this but I think it's gonna be cool. Stay tuned everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooo holy god I am glad I got this done. Note: It would take some serious life shit for me to abandon a story so don't worry! I always have the next chapter in motion when I post so don't freak even if it is taking me some time.**

 **shelly.c –All shall be revealed, literally in the next chapter, I know I am horrible right? xD**

 **amaris12345 –Right?! I often catch myself wondering what I would do considering my mind is what it is. Like "screw it, or me, yeah definitely me, and we can figure out what the fuck is going on later."**

 **sheyautja94 –I just wanted to comment on the username because one, yautja (that's why we are both here ain't it?), and two, my favorite numbers (9 and 4)**

 **Anyway guys, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Bad Bloods?" I asked, my head barely catching up from what had just happened. Turns out I didn't have to worry because the next thing I knew there was a loud crashing sound and the ship lurched sideways.

I tumbled back onto the bed, almost rolling off. Monk growled, his wide stance and heavy weight making him barley stumble.

He walked over to me, grabbed my body, and hauled it over his shoulders. I grunted on impact and struggled to hold on as he turned and ran out the door.

He sprinted through the corridors and I heard the not-so distant sound of fighting, clashing metal slicing through flesh.

Anxiety curled in my belly, I might not know what the hell Bad Bloods were but going by the current situation, I really didn't want to meet them.

I pushed my hands against Monks back, trying to get some stability. I'd been reduced to a shoulder sack too many times in my life, this was just ridiculous.

A loud roar came from the direction Monk was running and I had a split second to realize there was someone about to attack us right before I flew off his back and the two collided.

I crumbled to the floor, my head smacking against the metal with an impressive thud. I turned over, my hand coming up to clutch my head, to see Monk and another of his species pouncing off of each other.

The one fighting Monk was exceptionally more terrifying, much like _Cetanu_ , lacking his aura of leadership and dominance but in its place was a murderous rage.

He we was mostly brown with red and orange specks peppering his skin. He stood and entire eight feet tall and was much larger than Monk.

In the future I would probably question why I didn't take the chance to run or even scoot back, away from the fight, but watching their movements proved a hell of a lot more eye-catching.

Truthfully, it was the scary one's eyes that made me freeze. They had a savage quality very different from the primal, ancient one I saw in _Cetanu's_. He looked wild, feral in a way that was uncontrollable.

I watched as the two creatures fell into wide stances, facing off. Monk brandished a short sword from beneath his robe.

Two long, arched blades shot out of a contraption on the others forearm and my blood went cold. I knew we were being attacked but it only now occurred to me they were trying to kill us.

The larger lunged first, his arm shooting out and the blade glinting under the light. I gasped as Monk easily deflected the blow with his own weapon.

A clawed hand swooped up to slash across the belly of the enraged alien. He let out a roar and Monk quickly reached for a dagger hidden in his sleeve.

They went at each other, constantly pulling and pushing, rounding on one another. Both switching between offensive and defensive strikes and motions.

I noticed Monk trying his best to keep in front of me, but his opponent was too spastic in his movements. If Monk wanted to gain the upper hand he couldn't afford to curtail his motions to protect me.

I inwardly cursed, I needed to do something. I may not like Monk or the position I seemed to be in but it was far better than being maimed by the ones invading the ship.

But thinking critically here, there wasn't much I could do except watch their violent exchange, the clanging of metal and viscous sounds echoing from other areas of the ship.

But suddenly, a very different roar sounded, and this one made my muscles tense and my blood burn. It reverberated off the metal walls, making them vibrate.

My hands flew to my ears, wincing at the volume as the rest of my body clenched in alarm and I knew the roar came from _Cetanu_.

Whatever the hell was going on with the whole pet nonsense, it was very clear that my body was attuned to his, reacting to his emotions.

The thought disturbed me, but at least I wasn't the only one who was effected. The vibrations shook the floors enough to distract Monk and his opponent's arm rounded just before their weapons clashed together and Monk's dagger flew from his hand. It landed behind me with a cling.

"Tarei-hsan," Monk cursed and charged the other. The two crashed, sending both to the ground. I took my chance and went for the dagger.

If I went slowly, the crazy one would have seen me. I suspected their vision was trained for detail, so fuck it, I thought, and decided to run for it.

The dagger had a very elegantly detailed handle full of intricate patterns and odd markings, but by far the most impressive thing was its weight.

The metal was heavy enough to feel grounded in your hand but light enough to not cause any obstacle in using it. It wasn't made for humans so it must be heavier to me but it would work.

I squeezed it, feeling the etchings dig into my skin. I turned and saw that Monk had been rolled over and was pinned beneath Crazy. My mind supplied how likely my death was but I didn't really have a choice, die later or go for it now.

My bare feet thudded against the floor as I ran and I all but threw myself on top of the alien. My chest hit his back at the same time as the dagger pierced his skin.

I used my momentum and body weight to push the blade as deep as I could through his chest cavity, a sickening sinking noise followed.

Crazy let out a pained, but very pissed off, roar and quite literally bucked me off of him. Panic, turns out, did one's reflexes a favor for I reached out and grabbed one of his dreadlocks. It must have hurt because he cried out gutturally and spun around before I even had time to let go.

I grunted as I hit the ground and shivers of fear cracked along my spine when he turned around and faced me. His mandibles were spread out completely, the skin pulled tight and the tusks aggressively pointed in my direction.

Monk was still splayed on the floor and green blood spewed from a wound on his neck and shoulder. Shit. The fluorescent liquid also streamed from the puncture hole on the other alien and from his double blades.

He charged towards me, all restraint gone. I gasped, fear closing my throat and stopping me from screaming. His hand shot down to wrap around my neck and he lifted me up.

Now, if I wasn't physically chocking for air, I would have thought it to be comical. I was landing myself in similarly shitty situations lately.

But this was different, vastly different. _Cetanu_ didn't actually choke me, only restrained me. This guy was trying to kill me.

As the air leaked from my chest I thought that suffocating was a lot like the moment when you stayed up for hours and exhaustion was seconds away from taking you under, but the peacefulness of sleep was still out of reach. The panic was what made the difference. It's what made it hurt.

I kicked out wildly as his grip tightened. Monk was on his feet now, coming at us, but he wouldn't make it.

Instead, an arrow shot by my head, the breeze unsettling my hair and with a sharp crack, it buried itself deeply into the skull of the alien holding me. Blood splatter landed on my face but I was too shocked to react.

I watched with disturbing fascination as the light drained from his face, his eyes eclipsing with black, and his grip going slack.

I fell, my chest burning as air rushed into my lungs on the way down. I reached up and touched the tender skin of my throat as I coughed. My head felt light and I fought to keep my vision steady.

Monk didn't look any better, a large tear had been cut through his shoulder and his arm hung limply at his side.

His face, however, was looking behind me, a bit stricken but otherwise relieved. I looked over my shoulder to see the golden eyes of none other than the sex god himself.

My body nearly liquefied in relief, which really pissed me off but here we were. _Cetanu_ said something to Monk in their language to which Monk nodded and stalked off in the other direction.

I was huffing, my lungs desperately gulping in air. My eyes burned and watered as I gazed up at _Cetanu_.

He was walking to me, kneeling down in front of me and reaching out with his hand. He gently pushed my hand away from my neck and replaced it with his own.

His mandibles clicked almost irritably and he growled softly. He began purring, relaxing my body after whatever the hell just happened.

He moved forward, cradling my body up and I almost commented on the fact this was how you were supposed to carry someone but I thought better of it.

My chest throbbed with a dull pain and I eyed the body of the fallen alien, green blood splattered on the ground, oh yeah, and on my face.

I let my head lull against _Cetanu's_ chest and he rumbled in response, his hands tightening around my body. I was exhausted, thinking of everything that had happened since I awoke to the screams of my sister. That seemed like ages ago.

Speaking of, where were they? I voiced my question to _Cetanu_ , wincing at how wrecked my voice was,and he barley glanced down at me, his expression void of emotion and he merely shook his head. Right, yes and no questions.

"Are they ok?" He nodded.

"Are they still on the ship?" He shook his head. Huh, so they must have been transferred when I was taken back to the room. Taken to be sold, I shivered at the thought.

A part of me felt guilty, sympathetic for them in spite of everything. I felt the most for Jane. True, she had been a raging bitch to me and had made me life hell but she never hurt me, not like her parents.

But I had to focus on myself now, I was still painfully unaware of exactly was going to become of me.

"Are we safe?" _Cetanu_ shook his head, his body tensing up but his calm demeanor not budging. I hated how secure I felt with him, how his calm became my own.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and his steps lolled me into a sleepy trance. I desperately wanted to sleep but I needed to stay alert in case something else happened, which obviously it would, I was on an alien ship for fucks sake.

Not long afterward _Cetanu_ rumbled, waking me from my brief reprieve. I looked over to see that we had entered a small circular room. It was somewhat cozy, the floor covered in cushiony fabrics.

But by far the most eye-catching thing in the room was the creature that sat on the opposite side, blue skin, curved horns, and a metal collar around its throat.

It was a female, I noted as I saw her uncovered chest, blue breasts separated by a thin chain that connected her collar to metal wrist and ankle cuffs. A slave.

 _Cetanu_ spoke to her, his mandibles working in a controlled manner but I somehow felt he was rushed. The creature did not look at him in the eyes, her head was pointed down, her body a picture of submission.

When he finished she only nodded and then he lowered me to the ground. I panicked, my hands shooting to grab his forearms and my body pressing flush against his. What the fuck was I doing?

All I knew was that the attack, and this entire situation, had probably done its fair share on my psyche and my body had recognized _Cetanu_ as a source of protection, which pissed me off honestly but was I letting go? Nope.

He looked down at me, his features softening and his hands squeezing my hips.

" _Hek'sa ke-da, E dar'jen arkra se ell-osode_ ," he said and began purring. I squeezed my eyes closed against the onslaught of the vibrations.

Unwillingly, my muscles relaxed, loosening my grip enough for him to pull away and step back. Two doors slid shut between us and I watched as his golden eyes disappeared from my view.

I sighed deeply, turning around to face the new alien. She still had her eyes cast downward and I wasn't exactly sure how to approach her.

I was able to get a better look at her and the first thing I noticed was that she looked healthy and well-fed, which made me feel somewhat better.

Her skin was a deep blue, flecked with darker spots in various places. Her horns curled backwards much like a rams and they were golden in color.

Her legs were long, folded neatly under herself even with the chains connecting each limb. She had a long tail, tipped with black fur and sharpened nails, like claws.

"The Master has asked me to watch over you until he is able to meet us on the home planet. You may sit if it pleases you, the ship will be departing soon."

My eyes widened, her voice sounding very much like how I'd imagined a fairies would and her English near perfect.

"Woah wait wait wait," I said putting my hands up, "I have no idea what is going on here. You're the second alien to speak to me in my language so can you please explain to me what the hell is happening? And please, will you look at me?"

Suddenly the room we were in lurched, and the she-alien tensed. I felt an odd lightlessness and I squinted my eyes.

"Are we moving?"

"Yes _Lay'ksa_ , we are currently in a travel pod on its way to home planet."

I nodded, deciding I should probably sit if we were going to be in this thing for a while. I sat across from her, hoping to show I was harmless, which was comical seeing those claws, but she was so timid.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked, "I'm not a master or whatever so you can relax around me." She shook her head nervously.

"You are a _ke-da_ , superior to me, looking upon you is disrespectful. But if it pleases you I shall raise my eyes." She waited until I confirmed that I indeed wanted her to and then slowly lifted her head. My eyes widened at the sight of vibrant red eyes with a large black pupil.

"I am a what?"

"A _ke-da_ , a pet if you will."

"That's another thing, what exactly is a pet? Because I am pretty damn sure they don't mean the same things to them than they do to humans." She looked extremely hesitant and I felt sympathetic but I needed to know what was happening, badly.

"Please, I need to know what is happening to me, preferably before we land on the home planet of the aliens who abducted me."

Several emotions crossed her face and I felt some sort of compassion from her. She turned towards me, her chains making muffled sounds against the cushions, and put on a serious expression.

Time to get some answers.

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Hek'sa ke-da, E dar'jen arkra se ell-osode_ \- Don't worry pet, I will return for you.

 _Lay-ksa_ – a term of respect for a female pet

 _Ke-da_ – pet

 **Damn, that ending though! No worries guys, answers are actually coming this time and I am pretty excited so stay with me! As always, reviews are beyond appreciated and really motivate me to write so thank you to anyone who leaves comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry! I have no excuses really, I should have gotten this out earlier. But my health is still shit right now and after 5 doctor visits and blood tests and all the medication, they still don't know what's wrong with me. Hopefully this changes soon!**

 **Regardless, I promised answers, and that's all this chapter is. So basically, be prepared for a shit ton of dialogue!**

 **Let me know what you all think and if you find any holes!**

 **amaris12345: From other fics I've read the females are active hunters like the males and are larger in size and greater in strength. I am not sure how true that is to the comics but I definitely wished they had touched on it in the movies.**

 **Blackblackangel: Her race is made up! But now that you mention it, she does seem familiar. But you are right about Luna being hella safe with Cetanu. She even knows but is pretty pissed about it x).**

 **Thank you so so much for everone else that commented!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tak looked determined and I realized that this was her job, to inform me. Well, bring it on.

"To the Yautja, pets are possessions, much like they are on your planet; however, they are biologically connected to their master. They respond to their masters emotions, like a command. _Lay'ksa_ may have noticed this already. However, only elders take pets. They are a symbol within the races hierarchy. You see, the Yautja are a predatory race, hunting creatures they deem worthy and taking trophies to show their achievements. Pets are marked when they are young, the blood of their Yautja master fed into their systems. The blood transforms human cells, allowing you to age as Yautja do and altering your DNA to closely match your masters. This forms the bond. Pets are only taken once their master has killed one of each species of prey currently known and reachable. Many Yautja do not choose this route however, and instead participate in other rituals. Once done, all skulls accounted for, the elder will return for their pet, after they have grown and their cells have adjusted. You, _Lay-ksa_ , are the Master's living trophy."

I was speechless. I stared at the slave girl blankly, my jaw actually slowly dropping. She looked alarmed, pushing up on her knees and raising her hands helplessly.

" _Lay-ksa_ , I am sorry to have displeased you I only wished to thoroughly explain as you had requested." Her desperateness snapped me out of my shock and I shook my head.

"No, don't worry. I'm just a bit overwhelmed by all the information. So…you're telling me _Cetanu_ put his blood in me when I was a kid…and only just came for me now? And wait, how do you know anything about our language or earth or about who I am?"

"Ah, I am a type of service slave _Lay-ksa_ , trained in the languages and cultures of your planet and others like it so I may assist newcomers. And as for your first question, I only know that which Master Cetanu wishes me to share with you. From what he, and Master _Bakuub_ have said, you are a tad young to be taken. Master _Cetanu_ did not have the intention to take you. In fact, he was unaware that you were even with the family you were until he saw his mark on you."

"Wait, pause, what mark? And if his blood is in me then why didn't he know where I was," I tried not to feel too sleazy about the whole blood thing, I was having a hard time believing it in the first place. "Oh, and what is your name? Sorry, I'm kind of scattered, I should have asked you earlier."

The female looked vaguely surprised at my question, "My name is Tak." I smiled, my eyes lighting up at the very mundane exchange. It was nice, normal.

"So, ah, about the mark?" She seemed to shake herself, the odd expression leaving her face and she was all business again.

"Your scar, _Lay-ksa_. It is called the _Xeo-da_ , the claiming mark. Made by a special blade that inserts the Masters blood while it cuts."

I was silent for a while, trying to take it all in. Nothing seemed to make sense to me and yet it explained everything. I hated it.

"I don't mean to intrude on your thoughts, however, if you wish for more details regarding the event of your marking, you must ask Master Cetanu himself. I only know about generalities I am afraid." She seemed so sincere, so compassionate despite not knowing me.

I swallowed, gathering myself. "I am sort of shocked by all this. I'm sure I have other questions but everything just seems blank to me right now. But will you please explain to me what happened on the ship and what's going to happen once we reach the planet?"

She took a deep breath, looking very relieved we had switched topics. "Ah, well, the ship we were aboard had gotten invaded by Bad Bloods. They are Yautja who have dishonored themselves and are now in exile. Many lose their sanity and become wild and dangerous. They are considered prey to Blooded warriors."

"As for what will become of us, I have been summoned here for you. Master _Bakuub_ has his own duties to attend to and while a translator, he knows very little about humans. So I will stay with you until Master _Cetanu_ orders me elsewhere. You will be trained basic combat, so that you can protect yourself. Otherwise you will be formally starting your life as a _ke-da_. This involves something different for every pet, truth be told. You will not know exactly how your life will play out until we reach Home Planet and Master _Cetanu_ decides for you."

I hissed at that, causing Tak to jump. "Master" _Cetanu_ wasn't going to decide shit for me. I might be his little blood whore now, but I wasn't a mindless slave.

"And what happens if I don't comply?" I asked, seething. Tak looked surprised, seemed like a recurring pattern now. She opened her mouth slightly, speechless.

"Ah, uh, well…pets do not usually disobey. When regular slaves do not obey their masters, various punishments are taken out but even that is uncommon. I can only imagine the punishment for a pet would be more…ah, sexual, _Lay-ksa_." She looked a bit sheepish but I was lost in my anger.

"Why is everything with a pet so sexual, if it's more of a power symbol than anything?" The frustration was evident in my voice but I tried to rein it in, no point in taking it out on her, especially because she would be my only helping hand in this new world.

"The Yautja are not monogamous you see. When the breeding season arrives, males will court many a female and can sire hundreds of offspring in their lives. Many elders do not continue to sire young, but their sexual appetites remain. _Ke-das_ may have originatedas only trophies but their function for sexual partners has naturally come about due to the bond. Some Yautja disagree with the practice but its societal acceptance makes it somewhat of a hallmark for pets."

I opened my mouth to say some shit about not giving in to this just because it was normal in their culture when a loud sound pinged against my ears.

 _Tak_ nodded and looked at me more prepared than I'd ever seen her. "We will be landing on Home Planet shortly _Lay'ksa_. It is important for you to stay close to me at all times. You do not wear Master _Cetanu's_ collar yet and though other Yautja will know you as his _Ke-da_ because of his blood within you, you do not yet carry his sexual scent. I doubt something will happen, Master _Cetanu_ is one of the most respected of the elders but because of that I assume he has his fair share of enemies and other elders have been known to target pets to test strength."

"You're saying I might be killed because _Cetanu_ didn't put his dick inside me yet?" I deadpanned, though I really wasn't joking. Tak looked horrified at least.

"No no, _ke-das_ are very precious to the Yautja, I just mean it may come off as a bit rebellious that you carry no obvious ownership stamp of Master _Cetanu_ and could be challenged as a result. But you would never be hurt outside of fair battle."

I stared at her, a little lost on this whole me being tested thing, but the time for questions was over because the ship was jostled very slightly and soon after the double doors slide open.

The first thing I noticed was the slave girl. Her metal collar, cuffs, and connecting chain indicating her rank. She was human, which freaked me the more I looked at her.

She was small, between four and five feet, with long blonde hair that was surprisingly well kept. She wore a clean wrap and loincloth similar to mine however it only reached her mid-thigh and was a muddy grey. It dawned on me that she was still only a teen, barely in puberty.

She exchanged a few words in the Yautja language with Tak before turning to me and bowing deeply. I was taken aback but before I could really react, she turned and began walking away.

Tak stood and looked to me, "Come _Lay'ksa_ , time to see your new home."

* * *

 **Yautja Translations:**

 _Lay'ksa –_ respectful term for female pets

 _Xeo-da –_ claiming mark (that is always visible on all pets)

 **Ok everyone so here's the deal! Give me all the feedback on the plot so far, especially regarding the pet culture. It's going to get deeper as Luna explores Home Planet but let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I have seen the Yautja home planet described in different ways and though I have ideas, I wanna hear yours. What climate should I put Luna and Cetanu in? And though very animalistic, the Yautja are a very advanced race so I keep imagining a jungle type setting, very natural which seems to coincide with their predatory ways. But maybe with some added, more modern, buildings?**

 **Hmm, much thought. But give me some suggestions! Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scabies everyone! That is what I have! And now so does my family because it took so damn long to diagnose. But I am finally starting to feel better emotionally with an end to this shit in site so I was super pumped to write this!**

 **BlackblackAngel : Luna is definitely pissed, as she should be! And it's only getting worse, as you'll see here. But she is also gaining a lot of determination to fight back I assure you so this pet/Master dynamic that's going on is not settling in her mind and she won't passively accept it.**

 **amaris12345: Shiiiiiit I do too! And she is gonna make things crazy for Cetanu I can already tell. Let's hope she can shake shit up!**

 **InvisibleJediMaster: Great question, and it's something I want to answer within the story because there is still a lot Luna doesn't know that she too, is curious about so no worries, there is indeed an answer.**

 **Ginstar3: Completely on board with the sky idea, I was thinking the same thing! I seriously appreciate the comment about my story being unhuman-like! I wanna continue with that vibe and hope to add different settings to this planet so if your ideas come up, I will send a shout out for sure!**

 **werewoldbleu: Thank you! "oh-so-very-wicked" is exactly where I want to go with this! I hope you like how I have described the world thus far, I love the Mars idea.**

 **Kehlan: Such a great point! Reading everyone's ideas and thinking about what is cannon I hope to dabble in different settings so the world does appear very diverse as it should be, the Yautja would take advantage of each environment uniquely. Luna's internal system works like a Yautja's would due to Cetanu's blood so she won't feel the differences in atmosphere but I know I can explore the ideas so thank you!**

 **Thank you so much to every single person who reviewed and I dearly hope you continue to follow and support the story, it means the world to me.**

 **And finally, I give you Chapter 7.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

I realized I was about to see the home planet of an alien race and a sickening chill shot through my nerves. I had absolutely no time to process everything Tak had just told me nor was I going to get any for the foreseeable future.

A future I may or may not get to see considering I might be assaulted for not smelling like alien semen. I rolled my eyes and allowed myself a moment of scared humor before I followed the human girl off the pod, Tak following closely behind.

We emerged into yet another metal room, surprise surprise. But that's not all. In fact that's not even the beginning because even though the floor and ceiling were made from the cool material, the walls were nothing but glass windows.

And beyond their transparency, was forest. The sheer expanse of green was almost too much for my eyes to adjust to. As we walked further into the room I wandered over to the edge and gaped.

The trees were monstrous in size and height. They shot up from the ground, which was at least one hundred feet from the building we stood in, and reached into the sky which was covered by the thick expanse of vegetation.

The trees were so different from those found on Earth, their leaves huge and lined with all sorts of colors. I stood, shell-shocked, feeling a lot like an ant in the rainforest.

" _Lay-ksa_ I know this must all be very overwhelming for you, and you will have plenty of time to explore the settlement but right now we must get you to Master _Cetanu's_ home so that you can be properly dressed." Tak said from behind me and I reluctantly turned from the amazing view to look back at her and the other human.

"Right, sorry. Where exactly is his home? And where is he?" I was stubborn to admit my concern for him that had been sitting in my mind since he left me last.

Reasonably, I felt justified since he was the only one who could protect me in this world. If I was going to survive and fight a culture I knew nothing about, I needed him alive, even if he was a part of the problem.

"Master _Cetanu_ is safe I assure you, he will be taking care of the situation that occurred with the Bad Bloods but will return quickly to you. His home is a bit far from here, he lives much higher than we currently are you see, so we must be going."

" _N'yaka-de_ would never be bested by those dishonorable scum," the slave girl spat. I twisted to see her. Her blue eyes burned with anger but also with a pride that was a little disconcerting.

Tak looked at her through troubled eyes but didn't say anything and I got the feeling this girl was someone I should keep an eye on. At least until she was gone.

Both females began moving and I fell in step between them, most likely for my protection which didn't do anything for my anxiety but considering the situation, I deserved one hell of a break.

The room quickly turned into a hallway, silent except for the sounds of our bare feet padding against the floor and the clanging of their chains. I hated it.

The hallway came to an end and when I say that, I mean literally. It didn't open up to any room, it cut off and wicked looking vines clawed at the edges.

The corridor ended and as we approached I noticed the floor giving way to a metal bridge. Like the wall, it had various vines growing underneath it that reached around the sides.

Once we cleared the walls, I immediately looked up. And dear sweet Jesus I was not in Kansas anymore. And I had traded in Toto for a hulking alien that wanted to fuck me into oblivion. Good stuff.

The sky wasn't blue. That's the first thing I noticed which was sort of pathetic considering the rest of the environment but it was the easiest to grab onto and not freak out.

It was an indigo color, caught between a deep blue and sharp purple, and it seemed to swirl, never appearing the same. I still couldn't see it all too well as it was mostly covered with the canopy of trees that reached up several hundred feet more.

The settlement itself was something out of a sci-fi flick on heroin. Buildings made of the same metal were everywhere, some with the same glass support systems, and some with open windows or even entire open walls.

But all were built around, and within the trees. It was nothing like I'd ever seen. On Earth, human cities and towns cut through nature, they interrupted the flow of land and any natural disaster decimated everything within reach.

But this, this worked with the environment. The trees and vines were free to grow around and within the structures, even contributing to holding them up. And I had a feeling they too benefited from the Yautja's presence. The two supporting each other.

It was beautiful, I realized as we walked. I had been somewhat of a nature buff back on Earth, pushing my "family" to recycle and even being vegetarian. I spent most of my leisure time out of the house and in the forest by our home so this was more comforting than anything had been thus far.

I was stuck starring off at the structures, never focusing on the many bodies moving between them. I was deliberately trying to ignore them, not ready to face how many species roamed around with the metal bands of slavery that I too would be wearing soon.

Connecting bridges and ladders, some made from metal and others from branches and vines, allowed for climbing and crossing, much like the one we were currently on.

The aggressive growl that was shot my way ripped my mind away from my marveling and threw me back into the reality of my situation.

It was a Yautja, female, and huge. I'm talking ten feet at least. And she looked pissed. She wore no armor or weapons, a very detailed gold loincloth, and a confidence that felt a whole lot like homicide.

Her mandibles went from being splayed to coming together, her tusks clicking in annoyance as if she was thinking of how to go about the disgust she was witnessing.

The bridge we were on led to a small landing that connected to a trunk that had vines slithering up the side, our make-shift ladder I assumed.

Ms. Hulking Viking Yautja, and two smaller males flanking her, were blocking our path. Did I mention she is yellow and brown? Not it an unappealing way either, she looked like a damn sun goddess and looking at the way the human girl bent her head completely down right as she showed up, she held some kind of power in their strange hierarchy.

And that was before she fell to her knees, and from the thump that came from behind me, so did Tak. She starred at ne, her black eyes piercing.

I wasn't clueless. I knew exactly what this bitch wanted. And I would be damned before my knees met the floor before her.

So naturally, with my self-destructive streak intact, I stared right back at her. And she hissed, air pushing through her teeth like a fucking blowtorch and I was really starting to evaluate my survival techniques.

" _E oke'sa-de Mei-Yaka, nema hak'leda Yautja agaj'ya kwe_ ," Tak said from behind me, her voice muffled, probably because her forehead was touching the damn floor.

Not that I knew for sure. Because my eyes were currently planted on lady gargantuan who just let out a chilling growl. If I looked away I felt like I would be dead before I turned back.

" _U'harahje_ ," she spit, " _ahe ce-ve ta hak'leda ik'to tah'rava_."

Her voice sounded like nails were stuck in her esophagus and I could only assume Tak was explaining what we were doing while maybe trying to save my life. Because Satan knew I wasn't helping.

And if the female Yautja's tone was anything to go by, it wasn't working. At all. And then she started walking towards me.

Which was the best sign of my life honestly, who wouldn't dream of being killed by a 10-foot yellow woman with tusks?

She stalked over the other human, literally. Not around her, no, that would be too normal, too respectful, for a slave.

My eyes never left hers though, which I will always be proud of, for the whole next minute of my life that is. And then, she swung.

Now, to be frank, I wasn't really a fighter in the hand to hand combat sense. But growing up in an orphanage and going to a private school where I was the freaky adopted kid with a scared face put me in plenty of situations where fighting back was a normal occurrence.

I was far better at stealth, learning to avoid anyone who would cause issues, but when confronted I certainly didn't lay down and take the beating.

So maybe it was a mix of survival desperation and years of side stepping clocks to the head that made me duck.

Adrenaline surged through my body and after her giant fucking reptile fist flew over my head I ran out and rounded on her.

Tak was looking up, horrified, but still on her knees, her chest bent down. She was shaking her head at me, either to tell me to stop, but more likely to say I was well and truly fucked.

Yellow bitch turned around like a whip, her mandibles spread, and she roared. And holy Hinduism I was never going to get used to that sound.

She charged me and my brain went into over drive. I would never be able to match her strength or fighting ability so my best bet was evasion until she either landed a hit and I went down or someone, you know, like God, decided to help a girl out.

So I bolted to my left, running around Tak and quickly regretting it as the Yautja made to pummel right through her, but Tak quickly rolled away, much to my relief.

She had been good to me and I didn't want to get her hurt. I made to turn toward the platform where we were headed in the first place and noticed the two Yautja males had separated and were now standing on either side of the bridge.

They wouldn't interfere, I realized. Their culture screamed earning ones keep and maintaining it. If she wanted to catch me, she would need to do it herself.

If anything was in my favor, it was that. So I bolted, running around the human, or trying to because her hand shot out and tripped me.

I tumbled to the floor and had a second of pure shock before anger took over. She may not like me, for whatever unknown reason all humans seemed to have for not liking people they've never met, but she was in the same boat as me.

Shit, she had even been stepped over, like garbage, and yet she was trying to help the very female that did it.

But I didn't have time for this so I didn't even bother glaring at her before I shot back up and ran. Which was just as well considering the female warrior was an inch from snatching me.

I flung myself at the tree branch, grabbing hold of the vines like a lifeline and using every bit of strength I had to start climbing.

And I had gotten pretty far up when a cold hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled. I clung to the vines for dear life but it was like being pulled by a fucking tow truck.

I looked over my shoulder and kicked out, my foot connecting with a bulbous forehand before I fell. Comically, I realized I had barely made it above her head before she had grabbed me. Tall bitch.

My back slammed against the ground and all the air in my lungs busted out of my mouth, pain exploding through my back as I gasped. My spine arched and my face grimaced, fuck that hurt.

The she-hulk wrapped her claws around my throat and can I just say how done I am with this bullshit? She could have lifted me by my tits, at least I'd be able to breath then.

I was done with strategy, my brain was lacking oxygen again but before I could begin to struggle, she pulled me to her chest. Uh, alright then, maybe this was going to end very differently.

Her other hand came up and claws sunk into my back and pulled along the flesh. Nope, this was going exactly where I thought it would.

My mouth, that was already open trying to suck in air, was now trying to stretch even wider because turns out, alien claws also fucking hurt.

I felt blood gush down my back and I needed to do something. My eye latched onto her hair tubes. The other of her kind, the Bad blood, had roared in pain when I pulled his. Seeing as she had no weapons on her that I could use, they were my best shot.

I reached one hand around, wrapped my fingers around one thick column, and pulled as hard as I could. She roared like a banshee and flung me away.

I slammed back down next to one of the males and my body was so tense from pain I didn't even cry out. I was choking though, again.

I lifted myself onto my elbows and eyed a small knife attached to the male's leg. Alright God, give me a bone and I'll stab the shit out of the angry alien fucker trying to kill me.

My hand snaked out and I pulled the small knife, which was pretty damn big in my hands, out from its sheath and did a sort of stand and turn motion that made the world spin.

My legs felt like jelly and I was still trying to funnel air through my bruised throat, so I pushed myself as hard as I could to charge the female who currently had my blood dripping from her claws.

Maybe I was faster than I thought, or maybe she just wasn't expecting me to get up after that whole fiasco, knife in hand, because she had barely begun to counter move when I pierced her stomach with the blade.

It sunk into her belly with the last of me effort and my mind fell into a haze. The loss of blood and swollen esophagus had to be the last straw because my legs gave out and I fell right in front of the bitch's feet.

But at least it was because I had fought. For the first time since waking up to my sister screaming, I felt like this wasn't a lost cause for me. I might not be able to win against them in the way I would a human, but I could fight back, and that was a victory in my mind.

For the second time, black closed over my consciousness, but not before my ears picked up the most relieving, murderous roar coming from above us.

 _Cetanu_.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Lay-ksa_ – a respectful term for a pet

 _N'yaka-de_ – Master, specifically used for pets to refer to their Masters

 _E oke'sa-de Mei-Yakat, nema hak'leda Yautja agaj'ya kwe_ – I apologize My Superior (loosely- My Lady), she doesn't know (understand) Yautja culture yet.

 _U'harahje_ – Abomination

 _ahe ce-ve ta hak'leda ik'to tah'rava_ – a slave that doesn't know (understand) its place

 **Luna can't catch a break can she? I legit didn't see this coming quite yet but I think it's important for Luna's development and the yellow shit bag female is actually really significant in many ways for the story. Can anyone guess who she is?**

 **I love any and all feedback and I do wanna know how you all feel about the setting I have chosen but of course there is a lot more to explore.**

 **See you all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bear with me everyone, I have quite a bit of chapter 9 written already so don't worry! I give you smut as a treat because it's been a little bit since our characters had some fun.**

 **amaris12345: Bestiality! Oh my god that made me laugh out loud. I honestly don't know! Obviously the common definition for that is sex with animals but they probably weren't taking alien sex into account were they?**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Red.

Blood.

Roars.

 _Cetanu_.

My eyes snapped open and my body jerked, causing pain to ripple through my nervous system. Right, I was hurt. Thanks for the gentle reminder body.

I rolled over onto my side, my body curling into itself and a painful moan leaving my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to focus on not letting the black that danced around the edges of my vison encase me again.

A deeply familiar purr started rumbling from across the room and I whimpered at the way the pain dulled and my body relaxed.

I opened my eyes slowly, barley pushing myself up to gaze across the room at _Cetanu_. He was sitting across from me on a thick tree branch that curved through the wall and into the rest of the house.

His gold eyes stared intensely at me, his purring deep and rhythmic. He wore nothing but a black loincloth that hung between muscled thighs.

His mandibles stayed still, except for the small vibration from his rumbling, and stayed relaxed near his mouth.

Thick forearms rested on his legs, his back curved in a menacingly beautiful arch toward me. Only after I had raked his form over did I notice the vibrancy of green blood hidden in the shadows of his chest.

I made a sound of alarm, or tried to, my voice sounded much more like a whisper with the ghost of a voice. Nonetheless _Cetanu_ seemed to understand for he slowly stood and made his way over to me.

I cringed as I pushed myself into a sitting position, the coming dizziness making me wish I hadn't. I starred up as he came closer.

A very sizeable gash sat in the middle of his chest and starchy green blood was slowly oozing from it. I focused on the wound and felt a corresponding pain in my own chest.

I gasped and moaned, bringing a hand to press against myself where he had been hurt. He growled softly, his hand shooting out to cup my cheek.

He pulled my jaw up to look at him and shook his head. Right, biological bullshit thing. I closed my eyes and focused on the purring instead, feeling the pain slowly ebb away.

There was a dip in the bed next to me. Wait, bed? I slowly opened my eyes and looked down and what I was actually laying on.

It was indeed a bed, or I guess served as one. It was really more of a giant cushion. The material was achingly soft, and to my surprise, was a pale, metallic silver. Not quite reflective, but definitely more mirror like than any material I'd ever seen.

Covering me was more furs, much like those on the ship. I let my hand slowly caress the hair, letting _Cetanu's_ purring comfort my body.

I looked up at him to catch him watching me. I was surprised by how comfortable I was with his presence and I didn't know if that was because I was slowly resolving myself to this life or because of his biological attempt to calm me. I didn't know which one I wanted it to be either.

And I was not in the mood to deliberate or even bother getting mad. Plenty of time to slap myself later. And so instead, I decided to lean my head against his arm.

I closed my eyes and just let the vibrations run from him into me, absorbing his heat and letting it soothe the aches in my body and mind.

 _Cetanu_ trilled softly, his other arm coming up to cup my lower back. I moaned softly, feeling the heat from his hand spread to the cuts the female had left.

They were on the upper part of my back, across my shoulder blades and as such the soft, cloth like bandages that covered them crisscrossed over my chest, leaving my breasts bared. I couldn't bring myself to care. I must have been seriously exhausted.

That, however, didn't stop thoughts from swirling in my mind. Who was the crazy ass female who attacked me? Why did she attack me? And of course what was going to happen now?

But after everything that had happened, I really only wanted to sleep. I was groggy, my throat ached, my cuts burned, and my body was completely wrecked. Add on the fact that I couldn't really talk and I was pretty much done with everything.

I needed to distract myself, so I pushed myself further up, testing my muscles. Feeling determined, I pushed myself enough to face _Cetanu_ who was watching me with interest.

He had sat with his legs opposite mine, hanging off the cushion so I after I had pushed myself back enough I swung my hands, palms up, and gestured to myself, hoping to convey that I wanted him to face me.

I guess he understood for he quickly swung his lower body around, his legs folding under him. It was sort of ridiculous how he made sitting crisscrossed look so commanding.

I pushed down the urge to cover myself, modesty wasn't something that existed here it seemed, and despite my restrictions, _Cetanu_ was arguably the one I was most comfortable with.

I reached up, slowly as to make clear my intentions, and with the very tips my fingers, touched his chest, right above the gash.

I grimaced, my focus drawing in his pain. I looked up into his gaze, and if I had to guess, he looked mildly confused, but interested.

I was confused too. I wasn't going to deny I was worried about him, but I was also fascinated by the bond we had.

And seeing as I failed at testing it when he was turned on, I guess doing it when he was in pain was the next best thing.

So I dragged me fingers slowly around the cut, shivering at the electric pulse that ran up my arm. I was careful to avoid the dripping blood.

As I traced it, the pain, mirrored in my own chest, grew more intense, and I whimpered slightly. _Cetanu_ was still purring which dulled it a bit, but if I focused less on that and more on the cut, the pain increased.

I need to learn how to control this, or at least control my response to it. This was a hunter's world, injuries were going to be common and I couldn't afford to be crippled every time _Cetanu_ took a blow.

That made me think, did he feel my pain, my emotions, like I did his? A stupid idea entered my mind, of course I could just ask him, and he did understand English, but what if he didn't answer or lied? If it were true it meant I was a weakness of sorts. I could use that.

Guess I have no choice, I thought as I reached my other had around my shoulder and dug my fingers into the edge of the wound, all the while starring at _Cetanu_ for any response.

A sharp hiss and flared mandibles told me that yes, he indeed felt my pain. I, myself, cringed and my mouth gaped, trying to keep from making noise at the burn.

His own hand shot out and pulled mine from my shoulder, growling as he pulled my entire body into his lap.

He pulled my arm all the way up so my chest collided with his, followed by my legs, and then wrapped the same arm behind my back. I gasped, both at the pain and our new proximity.

He adjusted me so I was straddling him, and I shivered at the intimacy of having him between my legs and my breasts against his scorching skin.

Our faces were so close, and I caught myself forgetting the pain in my body and his blood on my chest as I was slowly drawn into his gaze.

" _Ell-osde luta dex-trem nei-I xeo-drella, kiko?"_

I thinned my lips out and whimpered at the feel of his voice rumbling along the stretch of his body and vibrating through mine.

His purr morphed, becoming deeper, and it went straight to my sex. I jolted upward, my breasts sliding upward and becoming coated with his blood.

I wanted to be disgusted, but I wasn't. Not even a little. I tried pushing back from him, and he let me. Surprised he didn't hold me to him, I fell back harshly against the furs, the pressure causing my cuts the press together.

The pain barley registered in my mind because _Cetanu_ had moved. Still between my legs, his face was now aligned with my chest, his long forked tongue slithering out and lathing around my breasts.

My eyelids squeezed shut and my back arched off the bed. His tongue worked achingly slowly, twitching over my nipples and lapping up his own blood.

The very idea made my legs opened wider, desperate for more attention. He lowered his body more so his torso pressed up snuggly against me.

I was heaving, my breaths comings faster as the purring felt a like a low level vibrator against my clit.

My head was craned back, heavy pants pushing out of my throat. With one sharp twitch of his claw, _Cetanu_ tore through the loin cloth I wore and all but tore it from my body.

My legs started to shake at the sheer intensity of my arousal and I whimpered pathetically. He slowly started to slide down my body.

The constant purring had my mind losing its reason, although this situation would have gotten me hot without it.

Still, it made me feel much more out of control. But if I understood this bond we shared, he felt it to. This had to be affecting him as well.

His head now by my lower belly, his hands started slowly spreading my legs. I panicked and clamped them together. He growled in return and his eyes rose to meet mine.

The gold was a molten aphrodisiac in it themselves, his lust clear and aggressive. His eyes held mine as his palms slipped in between my legs and he pushed them apart.

I had no hopes of keeping them closed, not only because his strength made mine feel like an ant's, but because a deep part of myself didn't want to. And he saw it. He knew it.

And as I watched his face fall between my thighs, I felt the power of the bond wash over my entire body. And then I felt his tongue.

My back hiked up, the arch of my spine deeper than I thought possible. The column of my neck was stretched as far as it could go and my vison flashed white.

His mandibles cradled my thighs, literally cupping my most intimate part. His tongue was in perfect alignment with my opening and he took full advantage.

It was like being speared open, the hot organ wasted no time plunging in deep. I cried out, my leg muscles flexing painfully.

This time his growl was like I'd never heard. It was more primal, more out of control, and my body new it. The vibrations it made only served to torture me further.

"C-Cetanu…please," I begged. My body was lit up and it was increasingly hard to withstand the pressure.

He retracted his tongue and I was unsure whether I was relieved or pained at the loss. But he didn't lean back from me.

Instead, his tongue began to tease me. It twirled around my clit and lathed through my lips. The fork in it made the touches feel both feather light and severely heavy.

The moans coming out of my mouth were sinful, and I was completely unaware of where my limbs were, or if my eyes were even open.

My mind was solely focused on the pleasure ripping through my body, but his teasing wasn't enough, and he knew it. He was waiting.

"P-please, finish it." He growled, unapprovingly. God, what did he want? I racked my brain, which in my state was like swimming through jello.

And then it came to me, and a shudder of excitement ran through me. I was also instantly irritated. But his onslaught never stopped, and as the pressure built, my stubbornness crumbled.

I whimpered, "Please let me come…master."

 _Cetanu_ roared, his tongue driving through and curling. I screamed my release and I had never felt anything like this.

I had experienced my fair share of orgasms, but this was nothing like that.

Every cell in my body felt like it was exploding, pleasure rippling along every nerve ending. I saw black, but felt everything. And I realized it was only amplified through the bond _Cetanu_ and I shared.

He was making inhuman noises, his release being triggered by my own. It was one of the most powerful things I had ever felt.

I came back to myself with a very satisfied alien curled around me. He grabbed my waist and rolled us over so that I was snuggled into his chest.

" _Gooood girrrl."_ I squeezed my eyes shut as pleasure rolled through me at the praise.

I wanted to be mad; at myself, at him, at everything. I was still in pain, still exhausted, and still in the dark to my new life and what it would bring.

Things needed to change. I didn't know exactly what but I had to start somewhere.

I made a pact with myself, as sleep came closer to taking me, I was going to have a good life. I had lived through my fair share of shit, and regardless of how crazy things had gotten, I would have a happy and fulfilled life.

I didn't know how I would do it, but as I made the promise, I felt myself relax, determination slowly quelling me to sleep.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Ell-osde luta dex-trem nei-I xeo-drella, kiko?" -_ You wish to test our bond, little one?


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to get this out as soon as I could as both a thank you for your support and also an apology for the wait. Every time I get a follow, fav, or review I get so excited. Knowing there are people who enjoy what I write and wait for updates makes me so happy. I am beyond grateful, so thank you.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The following couple of days went very similar, mostly because I slept through most of them. I had been lacking so much sleep and had gone through a lot so I let myself indulge.

 _Cetanu_ , for his part, had been doting. His wound had healed over the first night which fascinated me. He left during some periods of the day, mostly when I was asleep, and would come back with food when I woke.

The food was delicious. I had some qualms about eating meat again, but this wasn't Earth. The animals who were hunted for meat were hunted fairly, their death honorable. And at the end of the day surviving on this planet meant adapting to the culture. And hunting was the foundation of it.

 _Cetanu_ insisted on feeding me, and at first I refused, even biting his finger once. Which only made my own finger hurt but fuck him.

Eventually I let him, the hunger getting the best of me, and it was surprisingly intimate. He watched me intensely the whole time, growling with satisfaction every time I was full.

I was even able to bathe in a small pool like pit that was connected to the main room. The water was hot and I had to be careful of my wound but otherwise it felt amazing.

My cuts slowly healed, maybe a little faster than I thought normal but I wasn't going to complain. The first morning I woke up, more rested than I had been in a while, I was determined to get out of bed and explore.

 _Cetanu_ walked in holding something, and came straight to me. As he came closer, my eyes focused on an ornate band of fabric that was wrapped around a strong piece of leather.

The fabric had intricate blue designs weaved into it, and small bones that were polished to a gem-like shine hung from the black cloth.

I was caught up with how starkly beautiful it was that I failed to recognize just what it was. That's when I noticed Tak walking in behind him.

Her eyes were cast downward, her feet shuffling a bit awkwardly. I hadn't seen her since the fight, _Cetanu_ and I getting by better than I would have thought with the language barrier.

But I was happy to see her for sure.

" _Lay-ksa_ , it is good to see you well again," she said, her eyes meeting mine for a second and a small smile curving on her lips.

"You too Tak, uh, not that I'm not happy to see you but what is this all about?' I warily eyed _Cetanu_ who was just looming to the side, staring down at me and gripping that damn thing.

"Master Cetanu has brought your collar, he asked me to come so that I may explain the reasoning for such a thing. He suspected you would refuse otherwise and-"

"Damn right I refuse, I am not wearing a fucking collar!" I had shot up on the bed, grateful for the clothes I had decided to put on. And by clothes I meant loincloth and matching breast band.

I scooted back as far as I could, my back pressed up against the cold wall, the furthest I could get from them.

I knew they had said something about a collar before but I hadn't actually processed it until now.

" _Lay-ksa_ please let me explain. The collar is for your protection. Yautja value strength and may challenge an unmarked human to test them. With no visual marking of ownership they will have the right to challenge you. With this collar they will know who you belong to and no one will touch you."

"Is that why that bitch attacked me?" I asked, seething.

"Ah, well, something like that yes." My eyes narrowed. Something like that? I would find out what that meant later.

"I'm not wearing a collar, get a wrist band or something. Jesus, it's like I'm a goddamn p-"and then it clicked. And I shuddered in disgust.

"Like I'm a pet," I finished, my shoulders sinking as I realized more about what I was on this planet. Tak looked sympathetic, and as I eyed her own metal collar and cuffs, I knew I had it better than she did. And here I was throwing a tantrum. This isn't how people changed things.

No matter how much I hated this, if I wanted to change anything and live the good life I wanted to, I would need to choose my battles. And this was one that I didn't need to fight.

I nodded, accepting this bullshit. Odds are there were going to be worse things I had to face as a pet, this was just wearing a collar. If I couldn't put up with this how did I expect to deal with anything else?

I huffed and crossed my arms. "If you want to put that damn thing on me you're gonna have to come over here yourself cause I'm sure as shit not gonna come to you."

I ignored any feelings of care I had for _Cetanu_ that had only grown stronger over the past days as he stepped on top of the bed and walked his Godzilla ass over to me.

I had imagined he would have shuffled on his knees, but of course not. He was going to command this just like he did everything else.

The cushion caved with every step of his foot. He stopped right in front of me and held his palm out.

I gritted my teeth and looked away. No way, this was bad enough, I couldn't let him have his way. He made no noise, simply kneeled by me and cupped my jaw.

He tilted his head and let out a short purr, one that confused me but made me feel better.  
" _Mei-i kit Sain-ja_." I may not know what he said but I felt something like admiration through the bond.

He slowly wrapped the collar around my neck, pulling my hair out of the way and securing it against my nape with some sort of pin.

The feeling of the weight on my neck felt shockingly intimate yet violating. I was conflicted as _Cetanu_ pulled back and looked at me adoringly.

My fingers drifted upward, tentatively touching the bones with a sick feeling in my gut. I looked up to Tak and her chains, knowing this was better, despite my hang ups about it.

She was giving me a supportive smile and I made a note to hug her later. _Cetanu_ spoke something to her as he dismounted the poor bed.

"Master _Cetanu_ says you are free to wander as you like, so long as I accompany you." Tak seemed genuinely happy about this and I felt myself getting exciting about to prospect as well. Finally, I was going to learn more about this place.

I nodded, watching as _Cetanu_ turned, shooting me one last glance as he himself left. Probably to go roar at some people, I mused.

"Ok well let's get going," I mumbled, feeling instantly different when he left. Like something was missing.

I ignored the feeling and slid off the bed, heading to the door. Tak immediately steeped in front of me, putting her arms up to stop me.

"Forgive me _Lay-ksa_ , but you need to change. Those are fine for sleep but as a pet you will need to wear more elegant cloth out, as a symbol of your status."

"You know for a race so focused on realistic effectiveness, Yautja have a lot of hang-ups about their hierarchy," I said, rolling my eyes.

Tak only smiled, "They place great value on their traditions." I scoffed but dropped the subject, anxious to get moving.

"Actually, where are the clothes? _Cetanu_ had brought me some but I was never awake to see where he went."

"Follow me, _Lay-ksa_. I've spent some time memorizing the layout of the house as to assist you." She turned and led me out the door.

I eyed the giant tree trunk wrapping around the door, the one _Cetanu_ had been sitting on when I awoke. Turns out the branch came from the monster size tree that was holding up the house.

We walked out onto a balcony that encircled the entire tree. I honestly didn't know where to look. So I choose up.

The canopy of the trees was a lot closer than it had been when I first got here, less than a hundred feet up. Which made me thing, how high up were we?

I tip-toed to the edge, and peered down.

"Oh my god."

We were up hundreds of feet, maybe even higher, so high I couldn't even begin to estimate. From this view, the braches that served as bridges and ladders looked like a massive web, stretching from tree to tree, connecting the structures that hugged the trunks.

Tak stood next to me, patiently waiting for me to get my fill.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Wonder dripped from her voice, and I looked up at her. Her red eyes were sparkling, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"I used to feel ashamed because I thought this planet was more beautiful than my own home. I had been young, of course, when I was taken here. All slaves are. But I remember my home was covered in mountains. I had never seen anything like this, and I quickly fell in love with it. I know you are struggling _Lay-ksa_ , and I do not blame you. But please understand that this place is not as bad as it may seem. It is certainly different from the place you knew, and it has its own problems, but it is not the worst place to be." She looked down at me now, her eyes meeting mine. "You will be cherished here, and I hope you find some sort of happiness in that."

Her words ringed in my mind, over and over again as she took me up more winding branches and inside to another room.

I let my thoughts drift from my mind, left for another time, as I looked up. We were in a medium sized room with two distinct sides.

On one end, were armor and weapons. All were polished to perfection, to the point that even the dents and gashes in the metal looked to be intended decoration. Only serving to make the pieces more complete.

The opposite side held cloths of all colors and designs. At the front sat very basic black and brown pieces and I knew they belonged to _Cetanu_.

The others however, were vibrant and highly decorated. I instinctively walked forward, my hand reaching out to glide against the delicate fabrics.

I was drawn forward toward a beautiful midnight blue pair with silver stones woven into the threads. Tak came from behind me and reached up to pull it down. She was a good foot taller than me now that I noticed.

"A wonderful choice _Lay-ksa_ ," Tak commented as she handed them to me. I looked up at her lamely until she seemed to snap and turn around. "My apologies, I forget the modesty of humans."

"Don't worry about it, I should probably be getting more used to it." I slipped off the clothes I was already wearing and quickly pulled on the blue pair, shivering at the silky feel of them.

The top was simple and bare but the loin cloth was really something. The stones created a very elegant design and would glint in any sunlight it caught. It was also much longer, reaching all the way to my ankles.

Obviously not for labor of any kind, I knew what Tak had meant by this being a symbol of rank. I was property after all, and I needed to look like a very important piece at that.

The loincloth allowed for generous amounts of my thighs to show and I felt myself feeling a bit self-conscious.

Which was ridiculous honestly, but the fabric, along with its décor, made me feel more exposed than being naked. Because people were going to look at me and know exactly what I was.

Not who, but what. And I realized the clothes I had chosen matched my collar perfectly.

Tak startled me as she came up behind me and began combing my hair. I let myself relax, my anxiety slowly floating away as I breathed.

When she finished, she placed something on top of my head and I reached up to feel it. A bone dangled against my forehead and I traced two small chains that clung to my hair.

Along with the head piece, Tak gave me one silver wrist cuff and another for my ankle. I turned to see her and she gave me a bright smile.

"You look stunning."

I wasn't used to attention like this, and shifted my feet awkwardly.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" I asked and she nodded, still satisfied with her decorating of me.

She led me outside to the balcony again and back down. There were many winding tree branches that helped you reach upper levels of the structure we were on but only one main one to get down to the rest of the settlement.

As we walked across the stone I let my eyes wander. The structure had three levels, each smaller than the one before but the top one caught my attention. It was painted black, unlike the gray of the other two levels.

It was menacing. I wanted to see whatever was inside. Tak turned to see me starring up and the third level and shook her head.

"If you wish to see what is up there, you must ask Master _Cetanu_. None are allowed in the trophy rooms unless invited by the hunter."

Trophy rooms? My interest was piques as I continued walking forward. Maybe I would do some sneaking later.

We came to a large spiraling branch and began descending. Tak fell back and let me take the lead. It felt wrong but I stayed silent.

"Where can we go Tak?"

"Wherever you wish _Lay-ksa_ so long as it is no one's living quarters and not the elder towers. We may walk until you find a place you wish to visit or we can go to the baths or to the market if you'd like? There are also many training areas and park like platforms with beautiful views."

"We can just walk for now until we find some place." I was already pretty overwhelmed as we hit the next landing. _Cetanu_ 's house was very isolated in comparison to the other structures.

And we immediately ran into what I could only describe as traffic. All manner of species walked back and forth, crisscrossing each other to get to their destinations.

Yautja were most prominent among them, their sizes and coloring all different. None were as striking as _Cetanu_. Not even close.

In between them walked, well, aliens. Creatures I had obviously never seen but similar to Tak, they carried attaching chains.

The clanging of the metal as they walked made every nerve in my body freeze. I was deeply disturbed as I watched them.

None of them looked the least bit worse for wear though. The Yautja made room for all of them, even those that stood much higher.

As far as I could tell, slaves here were treated well. Tak seemed to like it here too. As I looked closer I saw that not all had chains, in fact, most didn't. Some wore just the collar and cuffs. They must be labor slaves, I thought, the chains would get in the way.

"Tak, why do you have chains?" I asked her, the both of us still standing on the platform that led into the mass of aliens.

"Because I choose to _Lay-ksa_. I have the keys to the locks and I can remove them whenever I wish."

I looked at her then, utterly confused.

"Why would you willingly choose to wear the chains if you don't have to?"

She smiled, her eyes looking off into the distance at those passing bye.

"Like everything else, they are a symbol. This may seem strange to you, but the chains represent my value as a slave. Those that are servants, workers, and the like, do not wear chains due to their work. If I didn't wear them I would be recognized as they are. Which isn't inherently a bad thing. But these show others that I have earned a higher position and do not have to work as they do. I have been educated and now I get to accompany and assist an Elder's precious _ke-da_. You don't know how privileged I am _Lay-ksa_." She looked at me, her eyes burning with sincerity. "I wear my chains with pride just as a human would wear a medal.

I was at a loss for words. A part of me wanted to disagree, but that was just the human part of me that saw the chains as nothing but a symbol of inferiority. A reason to hate their life.

But here Tak was, someone who had been kinder to me than most humans I had known, and she adored them. I may not understand, I don't know if I ever would honestly, but I felt a deep respect for her sentiment.

She earned her chains, and I had no right to say she shouldn't wear them.

So instead of speaking, I hugged her.

Her whole body jolted and I quickly stepped back. "Thank you Tak. I am still confused about everything here. But I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that I have your help. And that you don't see helping me as a burden. Just…thank you." And I smiled at her, a real smile, to covey my feelings.

Her eyes were wide and now it was her turn to be speechless. She slowly came back to herself and smiled in return.

"Always."

"Now," I said turning toward the crowd, some of whom were eyeing us, "how about those markets you mentioned?"

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Mei-i kit Sain-ja_ – My little warrior

 _Lay'ksa_ – a respectful term for a pet

 **I hope you liked this chapter! The next one features more of home planet so get excited! Leave a review and let me know what you all want to read and I'll see what I can do!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DeathyIceMaiden** : **Slavery is definitely not ok! Not in a human context. But** **I really wanted Luna to struggle to understand a society that was so different from her own while also not making their world too similar to Earth. There are pros and cons to every culture and she's trying to work out what those are in her new life.**

 **mette598i: Thank you so much! I couldn't find many either so I figured I would make my own and I am glad you like it so far!**

 **I know where I am going with the story so I hope you all stick with me as I update! Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I appreciate them so so much!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tak led me through the onslaught of the crowd. It was abundantly clear that my clothes and above all my collar, made a statement. For, despite the fullness of the walkways, no one came close to touching me.

Everyone tried to avoid hitting each other, of course. But with how packed it was the occasional smacking of shoulders or even tripping into somebody was expected. And no one made a fuss about it when it happened, even the Yautja, who were by all means the masters.

And here I was, and you'd think I was wearing a repellent. Everyone who walked the opposite way looked at me. Or rather, looked at my decorations. They were who I was now after all.

And once they looked, they avoided me like the plague. The slaves that is. The Yautja appraised me, their eyes soaking my body and I mentally patted myself on the back for not attempting to cover myself.

As we walked I watched those that passed by. From teal colored Yautjas to neon pink tentacle creatures, every kind of alien my mind could comprehend appeared.

I had become somewhat comfortable with the Yautja so seeing these new creatures was a shock to my system and I felt relieved whenever another of _Cetanu's_ kind passed me.

The real shock came however, when humans started passing me. And by the look on their faces, they were not remotely shocked to see me. They were used to this life and I wondered if I would ever be like that. I didn't know if I wanted to.

I felt utterly lost as we circled tree after tree, climbing vine ladders and crossing metal and natural bridges alike. It was all so different and I needed to find my place in it all.

Eventually, when we had made our way down from _Cetanu's_ home, my home, we broke off from the ant line and merged into a large plaza like platform.

Unlike the other structures that were built around the huge trunks, this metal flooring sat in between a circle of tress, its edges digging into the bark.

It was huge, I couldn't even see the other side. More impressive were the booths. Some were like mini rooms, covered in cloth while others were like old style lemonade stands.

The vendors were all Yautja, slaves were working at each one, and they all seemed to provide unique goods.

Tak had fallen in step beside me and seemed to be enjoying my wonder. There was only one row of booths that lined the circle and in the middle was a large metal statue of a group of Yautja warriors, dressed in full armor, their dreadlocks flying behind them as if they were running. And children, Yautja and slave alike climbed all over them, having…fun.

It was so normal and yet so bizarre but I felt deeply comforted by the sight of happiness that seemed to buzz around the place.

Tak and I slowly made our way to the first booth, patiently waiting for those in front to move on. As we approached I saw jewelry. Much like those I wore on my head and limbs. Some were simple cuffs while others were beautifully carved and would wrap up a limb like a vine. One piece would have multiple sizes and I could imagine how much effort it went into making them.

As we passed each booth I became increasingly mesmerized. Some vendors sold jewelry, which were all hand made by the vendors and so were always unique and had a different twist to each of them. Others sold clothing, some very practical and others as ornate as the one I wore.

Then there were weapons and trinkets and toys and food. Oh my god the food. I had stared longingly at these red berries covered in a thick honey substance before Tak spoke to the vendor and I was given some.

Confused, I looked up at her, questioning. She only smiled.

"Money does not exist here _Lay-ksa_. Some goods need to be bargained for but food is always free. Everyone gets a serving worth their need. And as a _ke-da_ you will never be denied."

I stayed silent as we moved into the middle of the plaza toward the statue. If only Earth had been more like that…

I slipped one of the berries into my mouth and moaned. The juice from the berry wasn't as sweet as you'd think, it was actually rather bitter but the honey like sauce cut through the bitterness and made the taste so satisfying. I offered some to Tak and she seemed genuinely grateful.

We sat on a bench of sorts and just watched everyone mull about. I took a deep breath, and for the first time since being taken, I felt at peace.

Of course, I was wearing a collar that even now tugged uncomfortably at my neck and moral judgment. I was still a pet in the eyes of everyone here. I was by no means free.

But right now I was just enjoying delicious food with someone who was the closest thing to a friend I had, and was happy watching others enjoy their day.

Even on Earth, I had few days like this. At the orphanage I was always alone and struggling for the meager supplies we had. And once adopted, I spent most of my time in the woods or in my room. I had never experienced this type of widespread community.

It was…nice. Really nice. Tak had said this place wasn't as bad as it could seem. I was beginning to see what she meant.

However, it took seconds for the peace and happiness to evaporate. A deadly hush fell over the crowd, even the children who didn't dare move off the statue. No one moved. But they were all staring one way.

Through the same entrance Tak had brought us through, came a group of menacing Yautjas.

"Elders," Tak whispered to me in a feathers voice.

The difference between the elders and the others wasn't even so much of an appearance contrast, it was more the air around them. They _felt_ different.

And then I snapped. They felt like _Cetanu_ did. But of course they did, he was an Elder. I had completely forgotten. Which was ridiculous because right then I spotted the black Yautja.

He led another group of Elders in and I felt drawn to him immediately but held back. That's when I noticed the leashes.

Honest to god leashes connecting some of the Elder's hands to the collars of other aliens. I froze in horror as I realized what they were.

The highly decorated cloths and leather collars they wore. They were pets.

Seeing them like this, I understood why the translation was 'pet.' Compared to the sinister atmosphere that surrounded the Elders, any creature looked like a small animal next to their master.

That's how I looked. I cringed and continued to watch is disgust. _Cetanu_ immediately scanned the plaza, finding my eyes and burning into them.

I thanked whatever god that decided not to hate me today that I couldn't speak their language yet. I'm sure he would have called to me. He would have expected me to timidly walk from the crowd to his side.

He still might honestly, but I hoped for the best. Turns out I didn't have to worry, as another of the Elders said something in a booming voice and like a light switch, the market went back to normal.

Everyone turned and began milling about again, the children playing hunter atop the statues. It was like nothing had even happened. Never once did my eyes leave _Cetanu's_.

It was just as well for he suddenly made a powerful stride straight towards me. If I had thought people avoided me, it was comical compared to the way they all but dove out of his way.

He didn't bother moving around people, he knew they would move for him. Seeing him like this, I fully recognized his power.

Unlike the other Elders, _Cetanu_ exuded an innate power. The others had simply earned their right. They had made their way to their position.

But looking at _Cetanu_ , you'd think he was born that way. Like royalty. And as he came upon us, I knew that I was his favorite treasure.

He stood over me, his hand reaching out and cupping my jaw. The motion was so tender that it caught me off guard.

He titled his head and trilled down at me. I was at a loss for words. I desperately wanted to fight, after seeing all those pets looking so content by their Master's side.

But there was a very real part of me that was happy to see him. And he wasn't treating me badly, he wasn't even treating me like a slave.

I bit my lip and reached for the honey berries, or rather the few that were left. I grabbed one and stood, bringing our chests together.

I looked up at him, nervous. I lift my hand to his mouth, wanting him to eat the berry. Normally, when _Cetanu_ ate, he would use his tusks to bring food to his mouth.

But as he opened his mandibles I bypassed them and let him eat directly from my fingers. His tongue slithered out and pulled the berry the rest of the way in, then continuing to lick down my finger where some juice had been left.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as his tongue felt like it was licking up my entire body. A hand shot to cover my mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut, humiliated.

 _Cetanu_ merely wrapped a hand around my waist, pulling me close to him while the other cupped my head and tucked it into his chest.

My face burned. I wished I had more control over my body whenever I was with him, one touch and I forgot everything else completely.

" _N'yaka-de!"_ Someone screeched next to us.

I pulled away from _Cetanu_ to see who it was. The blonde girl that greeted me and Tak stood there, smiling up at him. More like oogling really.

 _Cetanu_ reached down and affectionately patted her head, which freaked me out. I had never seen him act that way towards anyone but me. And I didn't think I liked it.

They began speaking in that fucking language again and I craned my neck back to speak to Tak.

"Who the hell is she," I whispered? _Cetanu_ refused to let go of my waist so I did my best to keep them from hearing.

Tak leaned in, looking worriedly at Cetanu, and responded. "Her name is _Dahdtoudi_. An assistant to the Elders and a great warrior among the slaves."

"Why does she keep saying that 'Neyaca'-whatever? She called him that when we go here too."

" _N'yaka-de_ means Master. But it is special for pets, only used to refer to their bonded Master."

I eyed the small teen suspiciously, "Then why does she call him that?" There was a bite to my words that I didn't expect.

Before Tak could reply _Cetanu_ pulled my chest back to his, their discussion apparently over as the human smiled brightly at him before turning and _skipping_ back to a small group of Elders.

I stared at her, perplexed. She turned around and glared at me before speaking to the others.

"What in the world?" I asked no one.

 _Cetanu_ growled softly and tipped my chin up so my eyes could meet his. "It's nothing," I murmured. He spoke to me then, looking directly at me as usual and Tak's voice coming from behind me to translate.

"Master _Cetanu_ would like to bring you to the baths _Lay-ksa_. Before he goes hunting. He shall leave later tonight."

"Hunting? Elders still hunt?" That was apparently funny to _Cetanu_ because he began laughing, or something akin to it. You know, considering the whole no lip thing.

"He said 'All Yautja hunt, _ke-da_ , till death.'" I felt a sick feeling slowly wrap around me. Worry. That was worry. He was my only source of protection here, and he was leaving.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only one day." I breathed a sigh of relief, hating myself.

" _C'os_ ," _Cetanu_ said, turning around with me in toe as he began walking. We walked side by side with his palm cupping my back, Tak trailing behind us, finishing off the last of the berries.

As we walked, we drew many eyes. An Elder and his new pet. We must have made quite a sight but I distracted myself with other things.

That blonde human for example. That whole situation pissed me off a lot more than I was ok with. Reasoning it out only made me more frustrated.

I focused instead on _Cetanu's_ hand and the warmth against my back. We were still very high up by the time we arrived at the baths.

They weren't kidding when they named it that.

The area was much like the plaza, being built within a circle of trees, but the platform was much thicker.

That would be because everywhere, there were deep pits filled with different colored water. Some foamed, others steamed, and some barley even rippled.

Dozens of Yautja and accompanying slaves relaxed in the pools, others swam in the larger ones. I had only bathed once since being here and I was suddenly desperate to get in.

 _Cetanu_ wasted no time in leading me to a lone bath with black water, of all things. I looked over at Tak who was waiting patiently.

"Why are they different colors?"

"The pools have different properties depending on the herbs in the water. Even I do not know all by heart, but most choose a pool based on the feel of the water rather than a specific property unless they are injured. This pool is good for the nervous system."

I was about to ask her what she meant when I suddenly felt _Cetanu's_ hands start to unravel my chest wrap.

I very nearly let out a shriek but my hands flew up to grab the fabric before it came undone and I flashed the entire world.

"No no no no no, I don't want to ruin these clothes but I am not going tits out into this thing." I snapped, spinning around, still clutching the now untied wrap to my chest.

 _Cetanu_ growled impatiently at me and went to grab my wrists. I dodged, if he grabbed me there was no way I could stop him.

I understood no one here cared about modesty, but I felt exposed in the loincloth I wore and now he wanted me to go completely nude in front of everyone?

"I don't want anyone to see me naked except you." It was true enough, and if I wanted to have it my way I would need to play it off to please him.

His hands froze and he stared at me, considering my words. He turned to Tak and spoke to her.

"Master _Cetanu_ won't let anyone see your body, he wants you to change in front of him and he will shield you."

I cringed inwardly, that would probably be the best I got. And we were in the corner, it could be worse. I sighed, making sure to draw it out so he knew how I felt about this.

I stepped in front of him and hesitated. I knew it was silly to be embarrassed, he'd seen me naked before. Hell, his eyes had come quite literally face to face with my nakedness.

But he was watching me so intently, like he knew this was challenging for me. What a giant scaly dick. While I contemplated, he grabbed his own loincloth and disrobed.

Alright, well if he wanted to be like that then I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being embarrassed. I quickly unwrapped the chest band from myself and threw it at him.

He caught it effortlessly. Next was the loincloth. Before I lost my nerve I hooked my fingers through the fabric and ripped the cloth downward.

I threw that at him too. He looked directly at me while he brought up the material to his face and inhaled. I flushed and he let out a long drawn out purr that made my legs tighten.

I tried not to shake as I removed the jewelry from my body and head, setting them down gently and gazing back up at him.

He stepped close to me, tossing my clothes to the side, probably to Tak, and wrapped his hands around my waist.

He pulled me up and I maybe might have let out a tiny squeal. Come on Luna, get it together.

I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slid down, cupping my ass while my hands went around his neck, under his dreadlocks.

He waded into the pool and the second the water hit my skin I hissed. It made my skin tingle. It was if every poor the water touched was being stimulated.

I clung to _Cetanu_ as we went deeper. Eventually he sat down on a bench like seat that had been built into the pit.

The water was shocking my nerves and I get what Tak had meant. I slowly got used to the feeling, relaxing against _Cetanu_.

His hands rubbed up and down my back, the heat from his skin grounding me. I got an idea then.

I slowly moved my hands, grabbing one of the dreadlock tubes, and pulled. Not hard, but enough. It was _Cetanu's_ turn to hiss.

I laughed hard as he pushed me away. The pit was deeper than I could stand, and I barley caught myself enough to start swimming.

 _Cetanu_ gave me a predatory look and started toward me. My eyes widened, and I backed up quickly. I hit the side of the pit, the sides were smooth so it didn't hurt. But I was trapped.

Oh and naked, I was naked. So jumping out and running from the angry alien he-man wasn't the best idea. Although he wouldn't hurt me, I knew that.

So I decided I wanted to mess with him. I dove the opposite way, kicking my legs hard to get away from him.

He quickly caught my movements and made a beeline for me. I laughed and we continued like that, swimming in the pool, diving towards and away from each other.

I was having fun. God, it had been so long since I laughed like this. Since I could just explore and laugh, and enjoy my life.

I looked at _Cetanu_ , who seemed like he was genuinely having a good time, which made me feel some kind of way.

That caught me off guard. He did scare me, probably always would. But not in the way a lion scared a gazelle. I was aware of his strength and power, I _knew_ he could hurt me and there would be no way to stop him.

But I suddenly realized that I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, not intentionally. And that scared me more. When you trusted someone, you let your guard down without even noticing.

That's why when something happened, it hurt more. I couldn't afford to forget how he saw me. I was his pet. Even now, his collar hung on my neck. The collar I had discovered was waterproof. The water refusing to cling to it. See, I couldn't even take of his symbol of ownership.

I was not his friend, not even his lover. I was property, meant for his pleasure. But his care felt so real, and maybe it was, but it wasn't for me, not really.

It was for what I was, not who I am. That train of thought made my earlier fun freeze up and as _Cetanu_ came after me again, I let him catch me.

He pulled me with him to the bench again, sitting my in his lap. He could probably feel the change in my mood. I felt too conflicted about everything and it was starting to take its toll on me.

We stayed in for a bit longer, _Cetanu_ cradling me to his chest. I closed my eyes and just let my thoughts relax away.

Eventually we got out, Cetanu shielding me again as he helped me dress. We were about to leave the baths when low and behold, the yellow bitch who had tiger clawed my back walked in.

And boy did she looked fucked up. She had fresh scars everywhere and walked a bit off balance. What in the world happened to her?

She spotted us and froze. _Cetanu_ growled threateningly as he stepped in front of me. I froze, realizing he had done that to her, after I had passed out.

Yautjas heal extremely quickly, so to see her like that, he must have really hurt her. I didn't know how to feel about that honestly.

She had hurt me, for no real reason, but she looked like an abused puppy now. She was even taller than _Cetanu_ but like this, she seemed small, timid.

We walked out slowly, passing her. She gave me a look of hatred and quickly stalked inside. I was so confused. I'm not the one who assaulted someone else. I didn't even know what _Cetanu_ had done to her until now.

The female remained in my mind until we walked back. But that quickly went away when I saw the girl, _Dahdtoudi_ , sitting on the bed. My bed.

I was surprised with how quickly anger came to me. You didn't just go inside peoples homes, even here. Tak had been clear to stay only where everyone was allowed so why was this girl sitting there so casually?

And on my bed, no less. _Cetanu_ wasted no time in making my anger worse by trilling as a greeting. I bit the inside of my cheek and stayed right next to him as we approached her.

" _Coto'a N'yaka-de?"_ _Dahdtoudi_ asked, smiling up at him. He merely growled and staked out the door. Ok…?

"Oh right, he's leaving on a hunting trip isn't he?" He must be going to get his armor, I though, gazing at the door.

"So it's true," the blonde said, "you're his pet. I didn't actually believe it when you first got here." The smile on her face was gone, and her foot began to tap slowly on the ground.

She leaned back on her hands, her back arching so her bare and perky breasts were on full display. She also wore leather like armor. "I had heard he'd claimed some human, but I thought it was just a rumor. _N'yaka-de_ deserves so much better than some random girl. And look at you, you're weak. Pathetic."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't lash out right now, no matter how badly I wanted to. Tak had said she was a trained fighter, and I really didn't feel like humiliating myself by trying to confront her physically.

Best to go with nonchalance then, "You sound jealous."

"Oh, I'm not jealous of something as low as you, I just know what my Master needs."

"A foot up his ass," I muttered under my breath, not really feeling the insult. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't you dare disrespect him, you don't even deserve to be a pet."

"If you haven't noticed, I didn't exactly elect to be here. And why would I want to deserve to be someone's personal slave?" I crossed my arms, growing angrier by the minute. And she was still sitting on my bed.

"You have no idea how privileged you are. Pets are the most treasured thing-"

"Pets are slaves! Whether they are treasured or not, they are not free." I felt my shoulders getting tenser. I was struggling to grasp the ideology of this world, but it would always bother me that I was an object.

She stood up, her face red and her fists clenched. "I would kill to be a pet. To be his pet!" My eyes widened as things finally made sense.

She wanted to be _Cetanu's_ pet. That's why she hates me, and that's why she called him _N'yaka-de_. Something aggressive burned through me and I felt a possessiveness that I've never experienced before.

"Well you're not. I am. And if you really want us to switch places, I guess you'll just have to kill me." I hissed as _Cetanu_ strode in. Her eyes tore at me but I didn't bother staring her down. Instead, I turned and walked up to the now armored Yautja, sliding a hand up his stomach, feeling his scales ripple underneath the mesh material.

I lifted my hand to his shoulders, my hands gripping the metal as my knees bent and I jumped. He figured what I was doing and his hands came under my ass to catch me when I wrapped my legs around him.

I was definitely doing this to get to _Dahdtoudi_ , but I was also genuinely saying goodbye to him. There was a tightness in my chest and I realized I didn't want him to go.

Which really fucked with my head considering I just argued over my hating of this whole pet thing. I needed to figure out how I really felt, otherwise I would always contradict myself.

 _Cetanu_ seemed to notice my hesitance and squeezed my bottom hard. I yelped and started laughing, my hands sliding to caress his dreadlocks and a small smile spreading on my lips.

He purred softly, his mandibles stretching out to cup me neck and cheeks. I stared into his eyes, my silver ones lost in the gold.

He pulled me closer and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I had gotten used to this odd interaction, his absence of lips quickly becoming natural.

I let my own tongue take over, swirling around his much thinner one. I arched my back, mewling quickly as we kissed.

Fondness swelled inside my chest and my arms and legs squeezed around him, tensing as he purred deeper for me.

 _Cetanu_ let go first, his hands slowly sliding over my ass to the sides of my hips as he set me back down. A shiver when down my spine as I leaned into his chest, not wanting to let go.

My forehand grew hot as it rested against him. "Be careful _N'yaka-de_ ," I whispered, my voice wavering from the intensity of being near him. He growled lowly, tilting my chin up so I could look at him.

His eyes burned. He liked me calling him that.

He stepped away from me, motioning to _Dahdtoudi_ , who quickly followed after him. They walked out, but not before the bitch leaned in and whispered, "When I get back I just might."

I pretended not to hear, too lost in watching _Cetanu_ leave me to care anyway.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Lay-ksa_ –respectful term for a female pet

 _Co's_ -come

 _Cota'a, N'yaka-de?_ – Ready Master?

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and are doing well! Stay tuned :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

I was lonely.

I laid in bed and despite how tired I was, I couldn't sleep. All my focus was on the warmth, or lack thereof, that should be behind me. The deep breathing that wasn't there.

And mostly, it was on the indescribable feeling of wrongness that swirled in my chest. _Cetanu_ was gone, and I ached.

To make matters worse, he was with _Dahdtoudi_. Before Tak and I went to bed, she explained that slaves who proved themselves worthy, became the assistants of Blooded Yautja.

That meant working alongside them on their ships. In fact, that's why there were so little assistants on Home Planet. _Dahdtoudi_ , or little knife, as it were, was one of the only elder assistants.

She got her name from her weapon of choice, a small dagger that she apparently used to hack away at her enemies.

Tak had said the idea of superiority didn't translate well in Yautja culture. Slaves were not necessarily less in terms of life value, they just had skills that the Yautja considered useless. Painting, for example, she had brought up.

That didn't stop some from learning to see them as inferior though, like _Xenia_ , the female who had attacked me.

Regardless, that meant assistants were more useful, they were able to fight, hunt, and operate Yautjan technology efficiently. They were like equals to them.

That word kept echoing in my head, like a drumming headache that refused to budge, _'equals_.' _Dahdtoudi_ , who was by all means equal, wanted to be in my place, wanted to be a pet.

And I would have killed to be her. Or at least I used to feel that way. At some point, while sleep refused me, I thought of a plan.

Maybe _Dahdtoudi_ and I could trade places. I would have to learn everything she knew, but I'm sure it could be done.

The only problem with that theory, was that I hated it. _Cetanu_ , well, he has a precarious place in my life, but it's one that is no doubt important.

The more time I spent thinking of how tenderly he touched me, and how he could make me laugh without even speaking my language, I felt worse and worse about my idea.

I wasn't one to lie to myself. So I wouldn't now. The truth, whether I liked it or not, was that I didn't want to trade places with her because I wanted _Cetanu_ for myself.

But the only way I could do that was if I remained a pet. It seemed so simple in my head. But the deep, human part inside of me nagged at my place in this society. I did not want to calmly accept my new status in life.

By the time the wet orange splotches of morning appeared outside, I had only one real plan, and it was shaky at best.

I would train, learn how to fight so that even if I was a pet by name, I would be seen as a warrior like them.

And I would start today.

Considering I hadn't gotten any sleep, and probably wouldn't be getting any tonight, I decided to get up and roam the house.

I had changed into sleeping garments the night before and I quickly missed how I would sleep naked with _Cetanu_ , his rough skin enough to warm me even without the furs.

A small shiver ran up my body, raising my flesh to the cool air of the morning. I stepped outside and took a deep breath, letting go of my thoughts for a second to enjoy the moment.

I turned, ready to walk into the closet like room when something caught my eye. It was the spiraling tree branch that wound its way up to the top floor.

My curiosity sufficiently piqued, I made my way up the branch, the bark scuffing against my bare feet. There was only one entrance into the pitch black structure and it oozed a sinister atmosphere.

I shook myself and walked inside, and then stopped as the air froze inside my lungs.

"Oh. My. God." Skulls, everywhere. Of all shapes and sizes they hung. The room, which was the entire floor, was overflowing with bones.

The skulls, and sometimes spines, were polished to a beautiful glossy like shine, the light coming in through the doors catching on every one of them so it looked like diamonds in a sea of shadows.

It was breathtaking, both beautiful and disturbing. A lot like _Cetanu_. I stepped forward and slowly wandered around the room.

My hand slowly inched towards them, my fingers gently brushing over the smooth surfaces of them, catching on the hard edges and gliding down the sides.

The silence in the room reminded me of _Cetanu_ so much so that the ache in my chest returned. The quiet air strongly present and yet not flamboyantly so.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and in the room, I failed to notice that Tak had showed up and was staring at the floor as far from the entrance as she could be.

" _Lay-ksa_ , we really shouldn't be here. Master _Cetanu_ would love to show you his trophies but only if he is present." She refused to look inside the room and was shuffling on her feet.

I had jumped when she spoke but was hesitant to leave. The room felt like _Cetanu_ and I wanted to stay. I sighed and slowly made my way out, my fingers gliding over the skulls I passed.

Tak and I walked down back to the main floor when she turned and looked at me concerned.

"I am sorry for urging you to leave _Lay'ksa_ , especially with the Master gone, you must be feeling off."

I shot her a funny look, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you couldn't know, but it is extremely strange for a _ke-da's_ Master to leave without them, and so close to their introduction to Home Planet. Upon separation, many pets suffer pain and are very dazed. You looked as such when I found you."

I frowned, the pain in my chest flaring up again. "Then why did he leave?" _And with her?_

"I am not sure myself _Lay-ksa_. But you could always ask him when he returns. Request to accompany him in the future?" Her eyes lit up as she tried to advise me.

I nodded dumbly though, my mind clouded in my own conflicting feelings.

"Tak, I want to train, learn how to fight. How can I do that here? Will you help me?" She beamed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Yes yes, of course! Master _Cetanu_ would have you trained anyway but some _ke-das_ are very stubborn to learn. We will have to travel a bit though, there are many training platforms and we should visit each one so you can choose which you'd like to be your focus. The last training ground is on the forest floor, so we will have quite a busy day ahead."

I gaped at her. The forest floor was hundreds of feet down but the appeal of distraction and training pushed me to go.

I hoped I had the stamina to do this.

 **...**

Standing in thin black cloths, Tak and I stood on the first training platform. Turns out every training area specialized in a specific weapon used by the Yautjas. So that the UnBlooded slowly make their way down, learning how to wield each weapon and eventually master them.

The one we were on was the "Speargun platform," Tak had called it. The weapon itself, was indeed a gun, but not one that I'd ever seen.

It had two semi-circle shapes with a metal handle in between them. The larger of the circles on the top had three slots which carried mini spear-like darts. The prongs themselves had two slants upwards so removing them would cause more damage.

I was transfixed by the weapon, and by those who used it, using only a single hand to wield it efficiently. Tak led me over to the racks where they were kept.

"The Yautja have a standard size that they use, but they have modified smaller models so that slaves may train should they wish." Tak said, grabbing two for us, hers a bit larger than mine.

"Don't they worry the slaves will rebel against them? Use these to attack?"

"No _Lay-ksa_ ," Tak smiled, "slaves have good lives here, and if one or even many were able to take on a Yautja and win, they would be welcomed as warriors. The Yautja are not cruel to anything even prey. There is a deep admiration for those who can equal them in battle, and a caring oversee of those who cannot."

I let that sit in my mind as we walked over to one of the many stalls that had a body target at the end. Tak handed me the weapon and I was surprised by how light it was.

The gripped was scaled, so my grasp was firm. The trigger laid right underneath my index finger so firing it would be simple enough.

"Now, Yautja have technology in their masks that connects to their weapons so aiming is exact but before that, they perfect their aim with only naked eyesight. So when you aim, you'll want to square to the side." She demonstrated her stance, her knees only slightly bent, and her shoulders in light with her arm. "Once you feel the most natural, line up the target with the small prong on top and the spears will penetrate three inches below where you have lined up. Keep in mind, this weapon is made for torso damage, more accurate weapons exist for head or limb shots so just focus on the chest and stomach areas."

I watched as Tak tapped the trigger three times in quick succession, the darts flying through air and sinking into the target with a dull thud.

"Now remember, in battle, this weapon is often used by younger Yautja as a last resort because of reloading time. Each spear can be used on a different target if you wished it. Most Yautjas prefer long range weapons that fire plasma instead of a solid projectile."

I stared at Tak, truly impressed as she inserted three more spears into their slots and then looked up to me and smiled, her red eyes shining. "Your turn."

I stepped into her place, my body mimicking hers as I aimed. I held my breath and pushed the trigger in a quick three bursts. The recoil was barley a twitch.

Two sank into the shoulder while the other clattered into the metal wall behind it. I exhaled and lowered the gun. I looked at Tak, not really knowing what to make of it and she was smiling broadly.

"It may just be a stroke of luck, but it takes days of training for most beginners to hit the target with even one dart."

And so we kept on, shooting spear after spear until the ground and target were littered with them. Before we left, I had insisted on cleaning up after ourselves though Tak said there were slaves whose job it was to do that. I refused and gathered them myself.

After that we made our way slowly down, stopping at each training area so I could get a taste of every weapon.

Plasma casters kicked my ass, the net guns were simple enough, and the shuriken left me with some slight cuts over my hands.

My favorite weapons though, were the Combi stick, Wrist blades, and Whip. Tak had been excited, calling me a melee fighter.

She took me back to the Market and approached a dark male Yautja at one of the huts and asked for those three weapons to be costumed made for me.

He assessed my grip, weight, and balance, telling us to return before sunset. I spent most of my time staring at him, the color of his skin casing the deep ache in my chest to flare up again.

I was incredibly sore. So I massaged my limbs slowly as Tak left to get food for the both of us. She returned with two stacked boxes that she could barely see over.

I rushed to grab one and she smiled.

"Thank you, _Lay-ksa_. I had our food packaged so we may visit the baths. There are pools that help relax the muscles if you would like to go there. I also got you a change of clothes so you can bathe nude but do not have to be exposed."

My eyes sparkled and I agreed enthusiastically. The baths had less people at this time of day for whatever reason and as we both slipped into a deep purple pool, I pulled off my wet clothes and laid them on the edge, enjoying the way the water heated my limbs, the rippling caused by jets that pressed into your body, soothing any tension.

Once settled she pulled out our food, thick chunks of juicy meat with more of my favorite berries, seasoned greens, and small cups of water along with a sweet liquid drink.

We sat silently as we both enjoyed our food and bath. But it was not long before the daze that I had been in all day prompted me to speak.

"Tak, tell me about _Cetanu_. Anything you know." I looked at her hopefully. She averted her gaze for a moment, her lips moving slowly as she chewed on a berry.

"I was assigned to the Master a little before you arrived on the ship. He had been planning on fetching you in a few years' time so I was to grow accustomed to his way of life to better assist you. However, he did not expect to find you in the home of the family you were with. And so, I knew very little about Master _Cetanu_ myself. But I can tell you what I know and have heard."

"How did he not know where I was? If his blood was in me as well?"

"Elders do not keep track of their _ke-das_ after they inoculate them with their blood. They believe that their pet should survive their world until they reach adulthood. Then the Master as any honorable Yautja, will return and track you like prey. A different sort of hunt. You, _Lay-ksa_ , are still young for a pet. Humans do not reach peak physical health until a little after their second decade or so. But the Master had no choice but to take you when he did. Not that it matters, you have done superbly well. Even being able to do all that you have today, instead of sitting at home in bed like many _ke-das_ would do in the absence of their bonded Master.

I grabbed another piece of meat, tearing it apart with my teeth as I remembered his shock at seeing me. Feeling me. I could never have imagined my life would turn into what it has.

"Before I came to you, I heard many stories though. He is rather infamous among the Elders. He is the sole Yautja of his bloodline that has not become a Bad Blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Male Yautjas may father several dozen children in their time, among his brothers and sisters, he is the only one to remain honorable. He is attacked quite often by Bad Bloods because of it. They wish to tempt a warrior as strong as he. Even on the trip here they came for him. Killing you would have been a great way to sway him but I am truly glad you survived. I have never met a creature quite like you _Lay-ksa_. I am grateful to serve such a female." She bowed her head softly, and my eyes shined with surprising emotion.

"Thank you Tak, your presence has helped me more than you can know. I know that you may not understand or even agree, but I see you as my friend. And I hope it to remain that way."

She looked up, her horns curling in their own grin as we both smiled broadly at each other.

I let her words fully sink in as I continued to eat. I worried for him and though I was confident he could deal with anything that came up, I wished I was there.

"Tell me about _Xenia_ , why did she attack me?"

"She is an older female, and from what I know she wanted to be Master _Cetanu's_ companion. But Elders with pets cannot have a companion. Yautja only choose one or the other because the bond shared between one is too powerful to involve the other."

"Wait, what do you mean by companion?"

"Companions, or _Zuka'tas_ , are the human equivalent to marriage. Yautjas breed every season but after the coupling they separate. Once a Yautja is old enough they may select a companion that they bond with. It only happen amongst the Yautjas though, hence the separation of them and pets."

I bit my lip, jealousy swirling powerfully in my gut. I stuffed my mouth with more food and chewed to distract myself.

We left not long after, Tak sensing my tension. As we came back to the market, it was already dark. I had never been outside the house at this time of day and wished I had sooner.

The deep purple blue that was the sky was now shadowed and littered with bright specks of stars that glinted over the tree canopy.

What I could only describe as moonlight poured in through the branches and leaves, coming from three large planets that lit up the sky.

They were the moons of Home Planet, _Paya, Eta,_ and _N'rak'ytara_. Tak told me that the Yautja usually honor their kills for one of them, depending on which one they identify with. _Paya,_ the conqueror, _Eta_ the slave, or _N'rak'ytara_ the guardian.

The trees around up were alive with bioluminescence so the entire forest lit up, even the ground we walked on.

It was breathtaking, and I wished _Cetanu_ was here to show me.

The market was something else entirely. The whole platform was alive with dancing. If I had thought it cheerfully busy during the day, then it was brimming with ecstatic energy during the night. I loved it.

Everyone was relaxed, some hovering over the things being sold or the food being given out. Others crowded the rest of the floor, dancing and talking. It was like a festival.

We made our way back to the crafter who handed me three beautiful weapons. All were pitch black with golden accents and my heart twisted. I grinned at Tak, understanding her intention.

The Combi Stick, which was a hell of a translation considering the thing was a retractable spear, had double headed edges shaped with four smaller spikes surrounding the main point that stretched out from the main handle. Three quick squeezes and the two ends would slice out from the center, making it my height.

The wrist blades were next. Also retractable, with two large, parallel blades that shot out from an arm gauntlet when the wrist was stretched back, the blades grooved so they resembles lightning bolts.

And finally, the whip. Tak said it was made from the tail of a _Xenomorph_ , a type of prey the Yautja routinely hunted. The tail resembled a spinal cord, the different sections arching away from the center, all sharpened. It ended in a thick but long point that had a slight curve to it, much like a scorpion's tail.

I had been surprisingly talented at all three and Tak wanted to focus on them. She said that close combat fighting did put you at greater risk for injury, but if skilled enough you could kill a larger amount of enemies with more surety.

"Your _N'yaka-de_ is one such Yautja that prefers to fight up close," she had said, pretending not to notice my blush.

Distracted by my new weapons, I failed to notice the creature running up to us. Its voice, high and screeching, is what got my attention.

It was small, maybe three feet, and bright orange Its black eyes were alarmed as it spoke to Tak, its words hurried.

Tak's eyes bulged and before I could ask what was happening she grabbed my weapons, placing them back onto the booth, hurriedly speaking to the craftsman, before grabbing my wrist and beginning to run.

I screamed after her, but she didn't look back, only spoke very calmly if a bit shaken up.

" _Lay-ksa_ , please do not be too alarmed but Master _Cetanu_ has been injured on his hunt, and your presence is needed."

As we ran, I zoned out, not quite comprehending what was happening. But an ever increasing chill began settling over my body, my heart a heavy rock in my chest.

 _Please be ok._

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Lay-ksa -_ term of respect for a female pet

 _N'yaka-de_ \- used by pets to refer to their bonded master

 **Thank you all for reading! A few chapters to go by my estimate so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following thus far, you all make me so happy. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **I proofread every chapter but I always miss things so I do appreciate if you point things out to me but finding them can be difficult so I apologize for small spelling or grammar errors. Anyway, on to the story!**

 **And as always, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

It was _Dahdtoudi's_ fault. The other hunters told Tak that the girl had been attacked from the back by a group of _Xenomorphs_.

 _Cetanu_ had killed all of them, to protect her. But not before one of their tails ripped its way through his chest cavity.

I stood in the room he was in, staring. My chest burned and my throat ached with the effort of holding back tears.

They had left me with him, and I had yet to move. His breathing was so shallow and I was terrified any movement would wake him.

I knew it was silly, but what I really wanted to do was climb on top of the bed and lay next to him. But I held back, desperately trying to get a bearing on my feelings.

The door behind me whooshed open and I whirled around, shocked out of my silence. And there stood Monk, or rather, _Bakuub_.

The robed Yautja looked intently at me and said, "We must act quickly _lou-dte kalei_ , I need your help if he is to survive."

I nodded, determined despite panic streaking through my bones.

"As his _ke-da_ , you share his blood, and his bond. Your blood will work as a powerful healing agent."

He quickly pulled out a dagger, his other arm open towards me. I didn't hesitate as I placed my arm in his grasp, his hand hot but entirely different from _Cetanu's_. He walked me over to the metal slab and pulled so we leaned over _Cetanu's_ body.

A giant gaping wound sat in the middle of his chest, green blood caked everywhere, and I was paralyzed, how could he heal from that? The center of my chest had been on fire since we arrived but I'm sure it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt.

 _Bakuub_ gently but with enough force, slid the blade along my skin, my blood welling up and over the surface. The sting was there but I paid little attention to it.

He tilted my arm and squeezed, more blood flowing and then dripping onto the wound. The contrast of the liquid made me shiver.

The blood sizzled slightly, and I watched stupefied as it was absorbed into the muscle. It was like magic, his skin began stitching back together, my blood both closing and cauterizing the wound.

As more and more blood flowed from my arm, the more his blood dissipated. After the hole became nothing more than tender healing skin, _Bakuub_ released me.

He walked over to a shelf on the other wall grabbing a cloth and bandages while I went over to a small bowl of water that sat on a rack with other equipment.

 _Bakuub_ helped me rinse and clean my cut, wrapping it in the bandage. I knew from experience than I didn't need stiches for it, not anymore.

 _Bakuub_ stayed for a little while longer, checking on _Cetanu_ ever so often. He said that while my blood had closed to wound, the tail he had been pierced with had been bleeding.

 _Xenomorph_ blood was like acid apparently, so his inner tissues and any damaged organs were battling between healing and deteriorating.

He couldn't say for sure how long it would take for him to heal, but at least the wound wouldn't get infected. _Bakuub_ left eventually, but I insisted on staying.

That night, I fell asleep on the ground next to where he lay.

…

 _Dahdtoudi_ stood at the door, her eyes cast downward. I sat on the table, _Cetanu's_ hand balanced n mine as they lay on my lap.

She was covered in cuts and bruises and I knew I mustn't look much better, heavy bags weighing under my eyes, my hair tangled.

"You know I won't fight you for him. I am his, and you'll never be, regardless of how much you wished it. We both know that."

She nodded, her face scrunching up, "I just came to see how he is. It's my fault this happened."

"He's fine, or will be. And it won't happen again. I'll be going with him next time." _Not you_.

It was surprising how diplomatic we both were. She, too humiliated by what happened to feign arrogance, and me, too tired to provoke her.

And so she left soon after, having nothing else to say and knowing I wouldn't let her get any closer to him. I squeezed _Cetanu's_ hand, sighing in relief that we were alone again.

…

Turned out the forest floor was where people spared and as I ducked, a large blade swinging just barely over my head, I knew I wasn't skilled enough to be here. But I was.

Tak fell back, her knees bent, her eyes sharp. And we kept on. I threw all my focus into dodging and swinging, the combi stick clanging each time it smashed into Tak's dagger.

 _Cetanu_ had been unconscious for a full day now. And seeing as there was nothing I could do to help him, I was desperate for a distraction.

Truth be told I didn't want to leave him. But when I finally passed out, the cold ground unable to fight off my exhaustion, I had dreamt of showing him my new weapons when he woke up.

The pride in his eyes as I showed off my skills was the best praise I could imagine and I woke up wanting to make it happen.

So here I was, learning how to maneuver properly so I wouldn't be killed, Tak raising her voice to shout out instructions.

"Keep your weight in the balls of your feet, not on your toes or heals. Always have the combi up and ready to block unless you're attacking."

She jumped forward, her arm snaking out, the dagger slashing towards my stomach. Quickly I bent my wrist back, the wrist blades sliding forward on my forearm as they blocked the attack.

Before she could recover I jutted the combi out, the spiked tip angled toward her chest. Tak had said not to hesitate but to refrain from full force when sparing.

She saw it coming and jumped back but I followed through, my hand gliding over the grip as it pushed forward.

I grabbed it at the end of the hand grip, the end of the spear touching Tak's shoulder. She hit it with her knife, pushing it form her body and leapt forward.

I quickly turned my body, the blade catching my arm, leaving a sallow cut before I retracted the combi and swung it around her back so the spear was ready to pierce through her spine, my wrist blades coming up to her neck as my chest touched the back of her arm.

We both breathed rapidly, sweat dripping down both our bodies. We separated and she rounded on me, throwing her arms around me.

"That was brilliant _Lay-ksa!"_ She said, squeezing me. I was shocked at the display of affection but before I could return it she pulled away, looking horrified.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I stopped her with a raised hand.

"Don't apologize Tak," I said slowly going in for another hung, my weapons retracted and pointing away from her. I pulled back and smiled, "Thank you for helping me.

She nodded, her eyes cast downwards shyly. I breathed in deeply, proud of myself. We had been at it for hours so it was just as well. When we had started, I spent most of my time on my ass, Tak defeating me every time.

All around us spared other creatures, Yautja and slave alike. The clanging of their weapons eerily reminding me of the fight on the ship before I got here.

Projectile weapons were not permitted in sparing but many creatures still carried them, sometimes aiming at the miscellaneous targets around the training area.

I couldn't use my whip in combat until I got a better handle on how to use it for defense, the thing was so sharp I wouldn't have to try very hard to hurt someone. And I couldn't easily look at it without _Cetanu's_ wound popping into my mind.

They had food set up on the other end as well as bandages for anyone who got a little too cut up. As we got our food I pulled Tak over to the edge of the training area so we could sit and watch.

The ground has been mostly cleared of large vegetation but natural grass still covered the ground. The coolness of the thin plants welcoming on my overheated skin.

It really was a sight. All around weapons gleamed and struck one another. Tak had said that UnBlooded Yautjas would leave the area when it was time, tracking the prey of Home Planet, practicing the art of hunting as well as their camouflaging technology in a realistic setting.

When the time came they would participate in their _Chiva_ , a coming of age hunt all Yautja must complete before being recognized as Blooded and being welcomed on hunting expeditions.

My teeth sank into a tough piece of meat and I nearly choked as my eyes caught onto yellow skin.

 _Xenia_ walked in, looking powerful and confident once more. Her scars were now healed, still discolored as they would always be, but she was definitely back to full strength.

She wasted no time in stepping into the ring, booming out a call for battle and waiting for any takers. Many backed off, knowing their inexperience would cause them harm if they went up against her.

It didn't take long for someone to step up though, another Yautja female, a bit shorter but no less built. Anticipation coiled in my gut as I watched the two eye each other.

 _Xenia_ had a long sword and shuriken strapped to her while the other carried a combi stick and dagger. Both had wrist blades. One second they stood still, and the next they both sprung at each other.

They first fought hand-to-hand, each trying to out grip the other, using their body weight to gain the upper hand.

 _Xenia_ ,being the heavier of the two, quickly gained on the other female, her claws digging into her opponent's arm.

Their growls increased and they broke apart. The other female pulled out her dagger and swung. _Xenia_ blocked it with her gauntlet, the wrist blades shooting out and slashing down, dragging along the other's skin.

The fight went on like that. Not for much longer as _Xenia_ eventually donned her sword and won with endurance and hard blows.

After the battle was over, _Xenia_ turned on her heel, her dreadlocks swinging in a painful arc, her eyes catching mine.

Every muscle in my body tensed, but I met her gaze head on. She wasted no time in walking over to me, her feet stopping right in front of my crisscrossed legs.

My neck was craned back, her pupils dancing on the bottom edge of her eye lids, there were several beats of silence. Everyone in the area was watching, no one even daring to move.

I wondered if they had all heard of our little confrontation, they must have, considering their reaction.

I made no move. If we were going to fight, it certainly wouldn't be because of me. That didn't stop me from mentally preparing for an attack.

So when she crouched, her thick legs spreading into a wide squat, I was fully expecting a blow to the head.

What instead came, in a twisted slither of a voice, was, "I am your last opponent, little pet."

…

They had moved him, so he had an actual bed instead of a table to rest on. They had also brought me a chair but I didn't bother, instead choosing to perch on the end of the bed, my lower body pressed up against his side.

My eyes however, were settle on Tak, who was currently walking back and forth, her tail twitching anxiously.

"So, any idea what she meant?"  
"No."

I waited a few seconds for more of a reply but when she stayed silent I spoke up again.

"Ok…well, she obviously wants to, and is planning to fight me. So-"

"I think she is challenging you." Her eyes snapped to me, concern lining the edges. So she did have an idea. "But I can't be sure because that wasn't a formal challenge. She spoke as if you had already decided to battle."

"And she did say she would be my last opponent, which could mean…?"

"I'm not sure _Lay-ksa_. Out of context it does not make much sense." I sighed and turned to stroke _Cetanu's_ leg, feeling the thick muscle bulge under my palm.

"Well, I guess we'll find out. We have to keep up my training either way," my gaze drifted to the Yautja lying next to me, the ache in my chest ever present.

…

And that's what I did. For three days. I trained with minimal breaks, my sadness and frustration at _Cetanu's_ comatose state being worked out with sore muscles and sweat.

 _Bakuub_ had assured me that he was doing better. And I had seen the progress with my own eyes. His wounds only very slightly discolored now, his face slowly relaxing.

But he wasn't awake. And that fact nagged at my mind. I slept next to him every night, my body curling around his, desperately wishing he would turn and pull me into him. But he never did.

I'd wake up and immediately bathe, dress, and use a cloth to wipe cold water over his skin, hoping it would soothe him in some way.

Sometimes I would even talk, hum little melodies, my fingers gliding through and around his dreadlocks. I told him about my home on Earth.

" _I can't say I was happy, but you get used to it. The orphanage was nice enough, I didn't have any friends I really cared for. But the Rogers were more annoying than harmful. You would have liked my home though, my backyard was a forest a lot like this one. I went to a private school, the news was all over that. People singing their praises over adopting a poor little girl and giving her a life of riches. When I think back on it, I was always alone. I never would have thought I had an alien's blood in my veins."_

 _I looked at his sleeping face with an ironic smile. "You know, when you first brought me here I didn't know what to make of you. I was angry, but I didn't hate you. And now, well, now you're unconscious and I'm either sitting by your bed 24/7 or training to impress you."_

 _I was struck with sudden emotion, my throat pulling in tight. "I wish you'd wake up. I never had a choice in this when you found me when I was little, but you've treated me better than most, better than anyone really."_

 _My eyes burned with wetness, my hand stopping on his cheek with my thumb grazing his mandible._

" _Please wake up Cetanu. I miss you."_

A strong hit to my side made me stagger backwards and I quickly lost balance, falling flat on my ass. I hissed out in pain and Tak ran over to me, falling to her knees, looking stricken.

"I'm so sorry _Lay-ksa_! I shouldn't have put so much force in." I waved her off. Getting to my feet brushing any dirt off.

"Don't worry Tak it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." I looked around and spotted a metal rack, small throwing knives hanging down from each peg.

"Say, how about we take a break from sparing and practice with those?" I said, already walking to them.

"Ah, of course! They aren't really weapons used by the Yautja, they prefer the shuriken, but they bring those down every once in a while."

We grabbed a handful and walked over to a target dummy. Tak showing me how to stand and aim and soon we were throwing knife after knife into the thick material.

I missed several times but after a while they began to stick, albeit a bit crooked. It was fun, and soon we were laughing together, challenging each other to hit certain areas.

All at once everyone around the area went silent. Unlike when _Xenia_ had come around, this silence was less about anticipation and more about shock or even fear.

Regardless, both Tak and I froze. We were facing the opposite direction and neither of us dared to turn around.

The air had went from sweat, heavy breathing, and casualness to a deadly hush in a single moment. I couldn't even hear the rustling of the forest above us.

Slowly, deliberate, hard thumps sounded. They were reasonably far but as each one hit the floor, they got louder and louder.

I was so high strung that each pound made me tense more and more until I was almost paralyzed. When they were nearly behind me, they stopped.

I acted purely on instinct, thinking that whoever was behind me came to challenge us, and at the same time not thinking at all.

So I turned, faster than I thought capable, lifting a single throwing knife in my hand, and angling it directly at whoever it was.

I had thrown it too high and the knife lacked speed, but it at least went straight, beginning to dip so it made an arc through the air.

Not that it mattered because one second it was in the air and the next it was in someone's hand. That someone's hand caught it right in front of their face.

That someone, was _Cetanu_.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Lou-dte kalei_ – female/child bearer

 _Lay-ksa_ – Term of respect for a female pet

 _Ke-da_ \- Pet

 **Ooooooo I hoped you liked this chapter! There are a lot a breaks because Luna is in a weird place without Cetanu but not anymore!**

 **We are getting closer to the end everyone so stick around! Please review, it helps me so much and cheers me up whenever I am having a shitty day!**

 **Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Smut is coming I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I bring you a shorter chapter! I wanted to get this out and I like where it ended so be patient!**

 **Thank you for all your continued support of this story!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

The knives in my other hand clattered to the floor, and before I knew what I was doing, I was running. And then jumping. And then I was in his arms.

When my mind caught up with me, I was wrapped around him, his hands holding me up, my face buried in his shoulder.

My body was shaking, all the pent up frustration and worry oozing out of me all at once and it was overwhelming.

That was until he roared, the sound vibrating through my muscles, my ears ringing. I lifted my head up, and saw the tail end of everyone leaving the training area, including Tak.

Before I could even begin to wonder what was happening, I was on my back. The ground wasn't freezing but it was cool against my skin, the grass and dirt cushioning me.

I gasped as _Cetanu_ grinded himself between my legs, his hips pushing into mine. My mind was still reeling that he was awake and apparently feeling great to react much.

He was purring, loud and determined and it didn't take long for me to become drenched. The scent of my arousal must have drove him crazy because his voice grew loud and husky.

His hips rolled against the apex of my thighs and I whimpered, my hands clinging to his sides as we both rocked. His tongue swirled against my neck, lingering on my collar, then to my cheek, and eventually into my mouth.

The weight of his erection drove deep along my sex, insistent on entering. And _Cetanu_ seemed to agree with the idea for he reached down with his claws, preparing to shred the cloths separating us.

I squeaked a protest and he growled in response. "Don't tear them, let me take it off!" His growl got louder and his tusks pressed into my face, almost painfully.

"P-please?" I asked, dropping my arms in submission. That seemed to do the trick for he lifted himself just enough for me to slip my hands under and push the loincloth from my hips.

 _Cetanu_ brushed his hand through the thatch of pubic hair that covered my slit. His claws glided through the dark curls until his entire palm cupped my cunt.

I moaned, feeling a few of his fingers dip into the folds and lathe in my wetness. His purring was non-stop and my thighs shook with the intensity of the heat.

He slid his hand forward and back, his claws held up so they wouldn't touch any skin. I rocked my hips against his palm, my nails digging into his shoulders and my breath coming in fast bursts.

This was it, he was finally going to take me. I could feel the intent in every one of his movements and though a sliver of fear coiled itself in my belly, the overall desire I had wouldn't let me stop.

He tore through his own loin cloth and I quickly unwound the piece around my chest so he couldn't do the same, afraid to walk out of here with nothing to cover myself.

The feeling was completely different than last time. When I was in his bed, I had the illusion of privacy, the darkness working to cover me.

But now, every part of my body was visible to his gaze, his shadow the only thing keeping me from being bathed in light.

He sat back on his haunches and peered down at me. I moved to cover myself but he growled in warning.

I hesitated and let my hands fall to my sides, my eyes never leaving his as he devoured my body with his sight. I was shivering with anticipation and embarrassment and he knew it.

He was making me wait, making me endure the prolonged attention so I knew who was in control. A desperate sound cried out of my mouth and that's what triggered him.

My legs were already at an angle, sitting on his hips with my calves hooked over his thighs. His cock was engorged, the flesh larger than any human male and I winced, thinking of it being inside me.

I was afraid, but I have never wanted anything more. There was no prep, and I wasn't surprised. Yautjas mated, there was no stretching, and he has claws so the idea of him fingering me open to get me ready wasn't possible without harming me.

So feeling the tip of him push at my entrance made me clench. He growled, a hand rubbing circles on my belly, trying to relax me.

I breathed in shallow breaths, willing my muscles to settle. When _Cetanu_ began pushing in, I had to work even harder not to bare down.

He was slow, but the burn was near excruciating. The only thing keeping me from pulling away, was the deep rhythmic purring _Cetanu_ was doing.

It kept me aroused so the pain mingled with my pleasure, making the experience more overwhelming but bearable.

Cries started pouring out of me as he got deeper, the stretch pushing my vagina to the point I thought it would split open.

 _Cetanu_ continued soothing me with his hands as he stroked down my flesh, lingering on my breasts and nipples, then dragging down my abdomen and thighs.

His own breathing was labored, his eyes glued to where he was entering me. I began wiggling, trying to relieve the pain but his hands shot to me waist, grabbing hard so I couldn't move.

My hands flew up to his forearms, my nails squeezing into the thick skin. My back arched as inch by inch he pushed into me.

I wasn't sure how long it took for him to be buried completely in me, but once he was my whole body jolted and I moaned hard.

" _C-Cetanu_ , ah, please," I cried. The feeling was overpowering, I was full, full beyond anything I had ever felt, but it wasn't enough.

I needed so much more and he knew, but he refused to move, his pelvis unmoving against my ass. He growled at me, his eyes urging me to act but I didn't know what he wanted.

So I begged, "Please…please move." I sounded so wrecked but by _Cetanu's_ sound and his sudden shallow thrust, he wanted me to continue. I said the only thing I thought would really work.

" _N'yaka-de_ , please fuck me." Humiliation sizzled inside of me, I had never been so vulgar in a sexual context but it must have worked because he started to move.

It was painful, more than anything I had experienced, not so much because of a single sharp pain, but because of the stretch.

Instead of a constant ache, it felt like several cuts slowing opening around the walls of my sex, the burning increasing as my muscles worked to stretch and contract around _Cetanu_.

I was a whimpering mess, the pain so shocking but the pleasure impossible to ignore. _Cetanu's_ forearms were braced on either side of me, his legs working to begin thrusting.

The sting of the push and pull caused a deep flush to bloom over my skin, my heart pumping with the effort.

I held onto him as his thrusts started getting faster, his hips snapping forward harder. My eyes were trained on the sky, the canopy shielding us from prying eyes. But my mind was far from the image.

The once shimmering ache that was low in my belly rose to a boiling almost painful need. As I got closer and closer to my climax, my legs squeezed tighter around _Cetanu_.

His growling and grunting pounded through my chest, the bond that felt like a vice grip inside me was coiled tightly.

One last deep thrust and we were coming together. My vison went white, my mind feeling like it was exploding.

The orgasm washed over my body, every single cell inside of me was alive and quaking.

I'm not sure how long it took for me to come down from the high, but when I did I was laying on top of _Cetanu's_ chest, his thick hand stroking down my head and back, purring soothingly.

My eyes were wet with the emotion and intensity of it all but I didn't allow any thought to intrude on my mind.

Instead, I closed my eyes, willing myself to relax, and let go.

…

Sometimes you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. You did nothing to evoke what happened to you, but catastrophe found you anyway. It was simple bad luck. You'd have thought I had enough of that in my life. But things never go as planned.

I woke up to chaos. Pure, chaos. Now, had I not been on the forest floor, by far the most dangerous area on this planet, I know everything would have been fine.

I would have heard about what happened, maybe even helped with the aftermath, but that's not how anything went.

I didn't get to train with _Cetanu_ , I didn't get to challenge _Dahdtoudi_ or even _Xenia_ to fight, to try and gain respect.

Because before I knew what was going on, I was being dragged, thrown, and restrained. The last thing I would remember before the bag was placed over my head, before the sharp hit to my neck took away my consciousness, was _Cetanu_.

How his hands had fought to keep me pressed to his chest, how his claws dug into my sides as a last ditch effort to not let go, and finally, how he had roared, his face a picture of rage as I was taken from him.

…

My life was like the punchline to a tasteless joke said too soon after a tragedy. It left a bad taste in your mouth, even if it made sense. Even if it was a little ironic.

This time, when I woke up in a dark room, no clothes to cover my body, I didn't bother panicking. I didn't try to slam the walls hoping someone would hear.

And even as the tears came unbidden to my eyes, I tried my best to feel as little as possible as they streamed down my cheeks.

The skin on my sides hurt, and I clung to the pain, knowing it was _Cetanu_ who had given me the wounds. I was naked, curled on my side, my head throbbing.

I felt like an empty husk, ripped to shreds but nothing inside of it to really damage. But that wasn't true, was it?

A heavy sob broke through my mouth, and it triggered the agony. This was the pain I should have felt when I was taken the first time.

I had been panicked, angry, worried. But I hadn't been broken. And as more whimpered cries poured out of me I realized it was because when I was taken from Earth, I hadn't been leaving any worthwhile life.

This time, I was being taken from someplace I had found to be my home. Taken from the first real friend I had, the first community I had ever been a part of. And I had been taken from the male who was everything to me.

The pain consumed me, the tears my only company until I drifted back into a distressed sleep.

…

The next time I awoke, it was to blinding light. My eyes immediately shut again, my lids a bright red covered my pupils.

I slowly creaked them open, my eyes adjusting to what was actually a really dingy grey ceiling light and I was momentarily embarrassed by my reaction to it. I had been in the dark too long.

I was lying down on a hard cot, my body covered in a dirty dress like cloth. I pushed myself up, my elbows feeling like they were made of straw.

I was in a very small, circular room. Metal panels surrounded me, like a reduced version of that carnival ride where it spun and messed with gravity.

And like gravity, my world continued to crash around me as I looked into the eyes of a very haggard looking Ben, my step father.

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

 **Whaaaaaat did I just do? Ok guys please review, let me know your thoughts on what happened. Because even I am surprised by the turn of events, which is exciting! Again, this chapter is relatively short compared to what I have been putting out because I wanted to end it where I did.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update! See you in the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to those who are sticking with me down this windy as shit road. Here we go!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"What the fuck is going on?" I didn't bother with pleasantries. No "Hi, how are you? How was slavery?" But I did regret how scratched up my voice sounded.

Ben just stared at me, his eyes dead, a very low level hatred brewing in their depths. He looked terrible, the worse I've ever seen him. His back was pressed up against the wall, one leg bent up while the other swung off the edge. He looked almost casual, but I knew it was just a front.

His clothes were more like stripes of cloth tied together, the skin beneath covered in mud and dried blood. His blonde hair stuck up in every direction, its color muddled.

I waited for a response as he did his own assessment of me. I hated the man but he may know something about where we were. And I needed to hear it.

"They are going to help us. Well, help me. You are only a pawn to assist me." His words were sharp but tired. His mouth moved awkwardly, his jaw dropping unusually low, as if it had been previously broken.

"Who are they, and what do you mean?" I couldn't fathom what he wanted from me. Not anymore.

He swung his hand in a lazy circle, as if bored by the conversation. "I need you to tell me what you've seen. I'll need you to describe the species you saw, so I know which we have yet to investigate and hopefully, how we could infiltrate that planet all together."

I paused. He was acting surprisingly aloof given his situation. But the idea of him, anyone, disturbing the place I now called home was horrifying. "I don't have to tell you anything. And you know, you're in this cell with me. You're not exactly in a position of authority here. Whoever took us looks at us the same."

He chuckled darkly, his head shaking. "You were always so naïve Luna, too engrossed in your own world to bother looking at the one in front of you."

I rolled my eyes, Ben had always been like that. Round about answers and cryptic jargon to satisfy the public and keep his family placated. I had never bothered to look into anything he did, I hadn't cared.

"Where are Barbra and Jane?"

"Sold, as it were. We won't be seeing them anymore I don't think. I could only negotiate you because they want your Master. Not that it matters, they always say a tragedy garners more public sympathy."

His face broke into a grin, demented with the crooked jaw and lifeless eyes. Ben had been a lot of things, crazy hadn't been one of them. Whatever happened to him, did something to his mind.

My mind on the other hand felt like an icicle. They, whoever they were, wanted _Cetanu_. It was obvious when I thought about it, but it made me feel sick. I didn't like being his weakness.

I didn't get to debate much longer because the door swung open and in walked a Yautja. My jaw dropped, not expecting them to be my captors.

The Yautja was a dark brown, but more noticeable, were his scars. His entire forehead was unrecognizable, covered in marks that ripped down the front and sides.

His body was missing whole hunks flesh and muscle, making him look like some grotesque puzzle piece. He was missing one tusk, the mandible deformed and lax.

He was a Bad Blood, he had to be. An honorable Yautja would never have taken a pet, not from the arms of their Master. And they certainly wouldn't be working with the likes of Ben, who experimented on their kin.

The Yautja turned, striding up to me. He reached out and grabbed my arm, tugging me so I tumbled forward, my knees at the edge of the cot.

As I stared up into the black eyes I was surprised how ready I was for anything. I was scared, of course. But I wasn't as helpless as I used to be.

"You reek of him, _dru-ke_." The voice that came out of the Yautja was broken, the sound permanently scarred. His English was rough and barley understandable.

I took comfort in that I still smelled like _Cetanu_ though. That I was still his. Even now, the bond that connected me to him still beat hard in my chest.

I stayed silent, not willing to provoke anything. He wasted no time in pushing me back, my arms barely catching myself from hitting the wall.

The male looked over at Ben, "We arrive soon," he growled, "we expect what you offered." With that, he left, the doors crunching in place behind him.

Ignoring the pain in my arm, I eyed Ben, a lazy smile never leaving his face. "Wanna explain?"

"Not particularly."

"Ben." He rolled his eyes and let out a long, dramatic sigh. The vein in my head squeezed and I fought to keep calm.

"Getting those Yautja to help me required quite the catch for them. You see, they talk a lot, at the auctions where they sold me. A lot about the Yautjas, lot about the Elders, lot about _Cetanu_. He's a big name you know? Real respected, even by the low lives who held me captive. And those guys," he tipped his head at the door, "they want him. Once I told them about you, well, they knew exactly how to get him."

"And what's in it for you? You're just as stuck in this room as I am." I said, trying not to let any of my emotions show. _Cetanu_ was smarter than he was giving him credit.

"Yes well, once we get back to Earth, I'll get my freedom, and you'll be of temporary use, a little interrogation, and then who knows what they'll do to you."

I looked down at my hands, the world shrinking in on me. The idea of returning to Earth was an unwelcome one.

I pulled my legs into me, my arms folding around them in a sad effort to comfort myself. I'd have to wait and see what I could do to escape from them.

The question was, if I did escape, did it mean from _Cetanu_ too? Hadn't that been what I wanted originally, before all this happened?

I would be on Earth, I could start over, never be a slave. Maybe I could even be happy. The thoughts made me shudder, the inner conflict my only company as I zoned out.

…

I didn't have to wait long. I must have been passed out for a while because in a couple of hours I felt a giant lurch and crash, the whole ship shook, knocking me and Ben around.

Seconds later, a group of Bad Bloods stormed in, I let them manhandle me into metal wrist cuffs, focusing on the leather collar wrapping around my neck so I didn't snap and try and fight back.

Getting hurt here, and they'd have no qualms with that, would only make things harder. Ben, the asshole, was left free, if a bit roughed up.

We were shoved through a small, dented up ship. Compared to the one I was brought on, this was laughably damaged with grey crusted walls and rusty gears.

I was roughly shoved off a steep edge, falling face first into the ground, my bound hands doing little to cushion my fall.

"Urgh, stairs wouldn't kill ya, you know." Several pairs of feet landed next to me and I was quickly hauled up by the loose dress I wore, the material almost ripping from my body.

Once on my feet, I took a deep breath, only to double over and start choking. The air felt wrong in my lungs, I gulped it down desperately but my lungs seized, trying to breath but somehow not being able to.

My eyes watered painfully, my head lifting to meet Ben's eyes, a silent plea to not actually let me die yet in my gaze.

He had a satisfied smile on, slowly walking towards me and grabbing a syringe from one of the Bad Bloods.

Before I could react, the needle was driven into my neck and I screamed, lava travelling through my arteries. I felt like a machine, the cells that's made up my body shifting and twitching.

A minute passed, my lungs slowly gripping the air and passing it through normally. I rubbed at my throat, raw form the choking.

With no breaks I was pushed forward, a lamb in the middle of a lion pack. I looked at Ben, a question in my eyes, my throat not willing to work quite yet.

"Don't worry, it was a chromosome shocker. It caused your chromosomes to stop expressing a gene that allowed you to breath on their planet."

My eyebrow furrowed, and he sighed. "Really Luna, their atmosphere contains a significant amount of Nitrogen, no human could survive long there without a gene insertion or in your case, a blood transfusion from a native. How do you think your skin didn't rash and burn under the radiation from their sun? Or how you unwittingly react to his emotions and physical sensations?"

I swallowed several times, my throat flexing and trying to relax. "I knew his blood changed certain things I just didn't realize how much." My voice was hoarse but there.

"Pets would be pointless if they died upon landing on their planet," Ben said, his words laced with sarcasm, "but all the better, maybe I could study you before they take you." His eyes lit up, and I fought the shiver that threatened to take over my body.

Instead, I took in our surroundings. We were certainly back on Earth, the moon being the only source of light so I could only tell that we were surrounded by tress and vegetation. The rest a dark mess of landscape.

It seemed so minimal compared to Home Planet. Ahead of us came a single glowing light and as we approached I realized it was a building.

Or maybe a bunker would be a better word for it, all metal with no windows. It was reasonably large but as we came closer, a small panel slid upward into the structure and we were ushered through, the Yautja having to scrunch down to fit.

Once we were all in the panel closed and another door swung open, light flooding in. We stepped through and I was in a nightmare.

It was a lab, glass walls separated the rooms and almost all of them contained scientists, working over the bodies of comatose creatures, ones the same kind as the ones I'd seen on Home Planet.

They were hooked up to monitors and tubes, some of them even dissected, others not even whole creatures, just limbs and organs.

The scientists who all wore pristine lab coats and goggles, barley acknowledged our arrival, all of them quickly returning to their observations.

I really couldn't hold in the scream that violently ripped through my throat. I shouldn't have been massively surprised by the bash that came to the side of my head.

I wish I could get used to pain, because a strike from a Yautja, Bad Blood or not, really fucking hurt. It knocked me to the ground, made my vision swirl, and my spine freeze.

I was quickly being picked up and hauled off somewhere. I just closed my eyes, refusing to see anymore and not totally being sure I even could with the ache in my brain.

My body was quickly thrown onto a metal table against the wall, it clattered and bucked under my weight. I felt like a fish out of water, my limbs flailing in a panic.

Large, hot hands strapped me down, removing the metal cuffs and replacing them with cool leather ones that tied to the table.

I tugged uselessly at the binds, my breath fast as I fought off the oncoming panic at not being able to move.

I groaned, turning my head to the side and peering up just as a cinder block door closed, Ben the only one left inside with me, a small knife in his hands.

"You're not serious?" I know he said interrogation but he was going to torture me? Somehow that seemed incredibly disappointing, even it is caused a wall of fear to settle over me.

"Very, I'm afraid. All I need is your corporation Luna, and trust me, it's in your best interest not only because pain is a particularly unpleasant feeling, but because right about now your Master is trying to locate you, using your bond. And as you know, you can feel each other's pain. If I am forced to hurt you so that you comply, the pain will cloud the bond you two share, and his hunt for you will take longer, and may even fail completely."

His lopsided grin was that of a killer, someone crazed and obsessed. As I stared into his now black eyes, wave after wave of paralyzing fear crashed through me, the only lighthouse in sight was the bond, and I clung to it like I never had before, praying _Cetanu_ would feel me. Come for me.

"Now, let's begin."

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Dru'ke_ – whore

 **REVIEW! Please for the love of fandom, let me know what you all think!**

 **And as always, stay tuned my readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning** : this one gets violent. I am warning for slight torture, blood, and darker themes such as war/fighting.

Here we go! Are you ready?!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 15

"So, do tell me about their home planet," Ben said, pulling a metal chair from the corner and sitting in it, slowly crossing his legs with the knife teetering in his hand.

I stared at him, my head on its side, the metal table hard against my limbs. "Go ahead Luna, tell me about the landscape. A little research goes a long way you know. And imagine, if we knew enough about other planets, humans could occupy them in the future. This is for the greater good I assure you."

"No, humans don't need another planet to ruin. And you only care about yourself, don't pretend like you give a damn about other people or what happens to them."

He sighed, flipping the knife between his fingers. "I really thought you were smarter than this. What is the point in protecting a species that enslaved you?"

I turned my head up, staring at the dark ceiling, tears burning in my throat but I fought to keep my eyes dry. I couldn't afford to show weakness right now.

"They were kind to me. They treated me better than you ever did." I turned my head again to meet his gaze, "They treated me better than most humans did. They treat their slaves better than humans treat each other. And they would never do this to anyone. They aren't cowards."

Ben's patience, which had never been anything to brag about, slipped another notch, his smirk twitching. He stood slowly, the sound of his footsteps as he came closer was the stuff of nightmares.

He grabbed my hand, placing the blade between my fingers even as I made a fist. My wrists were strapped so the little wiggling I could do was useless.

"I will ask you again, what is the landscape of their planet?" My eyes never left his, my decision all too easy.

"And I said no."

The cut of the blade was like a searing flame, the flesh beneath giving way as blood welled. I bit my lip hard, a small whimper the only sound I made. I would not scream for him.

"Who else did you meet there? Describe-"

"No."

The blade cut deeper and I cried out, muffling it as best I could. The room was so quiet, the light dim so that my senses solely focused on the pain.

With a quick jerk the blade pulled back, blood quickly pooling next to me so that I felt it through my clothes.

"Fine, have it your way." His smile was gone, his eyes slowly darkening as he leered over me, "I'll continue at my pace, until you decide to open that filthy mouth of yours."

A slash across my arm.

Then my legs.

Then my cheek.

When I made no sounds except for the small moans of pain, they got worse.

Gashes to my limbs.

Tears to my stomach and thighs.

It was the first stab that made me scream.

The knife was small, about a finger length so it couldn't reach major organs. Though I was beginning to think that was the point.

He kept on, occasionally saying my way out was information, but I refused. He continued, stabbing my shoulders and hips, I never faltered.

Tears were streaming down my face by the time he was done. My chest heaved, my heart pumping unnaturally fast as my blood worked to resupply itself, only to spill out of another wound.

Ben stormed out with an angry shout and I finally let a wet sob come out, my brain fighting for composure. If I gave over to the pain and panic, I would cloud the bond, and _Cetanu_ would never find me.

The door jerked open, a small body being shoved inside. I turned my head, cringing at the pain as the cut across my cheat came into contact with cold metal.

My eyelids peeled back, and I started struggling in earnest, ignoring the pain that stretching my skin caused.

Before me was a small Yautja, a child. And behind him stood Ben, a machete in his hand. The young one was small, reaching Ben's waist, his dreadlocks not even touching his shoulders.

He was malnourished, his thick bones sticking out, pushing against too thin skin. His eyes were glazed over, not registering his surroundings. I was in a horror movie.

Ben casually walked in, his arm lopping around till the machete was tucked against the neck of the child.

"No, Ben Stop!" I was straining against the straps, more blood pushing out of me, making me dizzy. Ben chuckled.

"All you have to do is speak Luna, tell me what you can, and none of this has to happen." I cried out in frustration, watching as the blade slowly cut into the child.

"OKAY! I'll talk Ben just please don't hurt him!" The blade was removed, the Yautja boy collapsing to the floor, no longer able to stand.

"So entertaining how fast you give in when another person is involved. But I could only hurt you so much, less they cut off my head. I'm sure another couple of hours of cutting and maybe even drowning would break you. Guess we'll never know. So, do begin."

Ben pushed the boy with his foot, his little body turning over with sickening ease, while Ben sat down once again, placing the machete on his lap.

I swallowed, my mind running a mile a minute trying to come up with something to tell him.

"It was a forest, they lived in the trees. I didn't really meet anyone, I can't speak the language." It was ambiguous enough so I didn't give too much away. And I wasn't exactly lying.

"Hmm, describe this forest. How was the vegetation different from that of Earths? And there must have been a translator there." Ben said, not buying my words.

"It was denser than anything here, the leaves thicker. The trees were also a bit larger. The hooded Yautja who was on the ship with us translated for me, but he wasn't around that often." Little lies might be the trick, at least I hoped.

"And your position in their hierarchy?"

"I was a pet. Basically, I was a sex slave, but I'm pretty sure you knew that?"

"Mmm, yes. But it would seem the dynamic is a bit deeper then you are letting on, from what I've heard, _ke-das_ are the most important thing to the Yautja who have them."

"I-I'm not exactly sure. We feel each other emotions if we focus on them and he was definitely possessive over me..."

"Did he rape you?" His eyes gleamed, his smile sick.

"Yes."

"But you wanted it didn't you? So was it rape, or did he fuck you because you begged?" I bit the inside of my jaw to keep from snapping at him.

"I wanted it because of the bond, not because I was actually interested." Was that true? Cause it felt a lot like bullshit. "If the bond wasn't there…I doubt I would have acted the way I did."

Ben opened his mouth but a crash beat him to it. It was like an earthquake, the room shaking, and the sound of explosions coming from outside the room. What the hell was going on?

Ben's eyebrows drew in, anger seeping into his features as he got up and quickly fled the room, the machete clattering to the floor. I pulled hard, more tears burning in my eyes as the frustration of being bound amplified my helplessness.

Suddenly, the child shot off the ground, his eyes no longer hazy, but his body wasn't in any shape to move. He walked weakly, his limbs shaky and uncoordinated, but his eyes were determined.

He grabbed the machete off the floor, his little arms struggling to wield it.

He walked over to me as quickly as he could manage and with several unsteady cuts, I was free. I pushed myself up, looking at the boy with grateful eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded. " _Keda_ ," was the only thing that came out of his mouth, his voice barley a whisper.

He motioned for me to get down. It was hard, I had lost a lot more blood than I thought, and my dress was seeping with it.

I landed on my feet, my knees giving out. I huffed, grabbing the table to help me stand. I ran, or tried to, to the door, grabbing the Yautjas hand and pulling him with me.

He handed me the machete as I swung the door open. A cloud of smoke flew into my face, my eyes immediately tearing up and my throat constricting.

I coughed, forcing my legs to move forward anyway. Once my eyes adjusted the best they could, I quickly realized there was very little building left to move into.

The corridor we were standing in was mostly destroyed, the metal walls wrenched apart, fire billowing out of the main area.

I led us there, careful to avoid any fallen debris. The screams were both human and alien, coming from the creatures trying to escape, and the humans who were fighting them off.

The sound of gunfire was everywhere, to the point that I didn't know where it was coming from or who it was aimed at.

A wall of fire expanded outward from a gaping hole in the wall and I stood frozen as one by one an army of Yautja stepped through.

It was like being in a time warp, where everything happened so fast, and yet you weren't a part of any of it. Like watching a movie.

The group, all dressed in full armor, was met with a mirror image of themselves, the Bad Bloods and suddenly, I was in the middle of a battle ground.

I stood within the hallway, watching as the two clashed together, weapons at the ready. Behind the Bad Bloods stood the humans, guns against their shoulders, the bullets shooting out of them and spiraling through the air.

As more Yautjas poured in, so did the slaves. But they weren't slaves right now. Right now they were warriors, weapons drawn, fighting alongside each other. Each creature was using their uniqueness to their advantage.

The hatred in their eyes was heartbreaking, some the same species as those who had been tested on. They cried over bodies as their own were shot down.

I was about to step forward, do something, anything, to stop this when my chest exploded. Not with pain, but with a writhing pressure that was like a vice grip around my ribs.

It was then that the black warrior stepped through, red and green blood coating his armor and skin, his combi stick at full staff by his side.

Bullets shot to him, only to hit an invisible shield and fall, deformed and useless, to the floor. A scream flung into the air, high and desperate.

Only when the warrior's head swung to me did I realize it had come out of my mouth. And then I was running to him.

My legs, bleeding and sore, have never moved faster, never pumped harder. Bullets flew towards me, blades sliced in my direction, but I kept running.

All around me, the creatures that lived on Home Planet, that I had seen bathing and dancing in happiness, protected me. Their bodies swinging in front of mine, their weapons blocking oncoming attacks.

And as I ran to him, he came to me, his steps powerful, formidable. The second my skin touched his, the pressure in my chest released and I sobbed at the feeling.

Relief flooded through my body like rain, my arms curling around him in a plea and his hands holding me to him like a promise.

I sobbed into his neck, my tears spilling over like the blood of the fighters around us. And for one second, I was saved. He was here. He had come for me.

I pulled back, my gaze meeting his through the black disks of his mask. A soft smile curled into my lips, my face framed in tears as I cupped his.

I would have given anything to stay in that little world. The world where my entire soul was happy and I was only a woman being held by my man. But, like everything else in my life, reality did not wait. His head swung up and his body moved but it was too late.

As the dagger drove deep into my lower back, the point curving down in a monstrous arc from my stomach and blood engulfing my mouth, I really wished I had told him how sorry I was.

Because the agony that tore through the bond, that settled over his body language as he cradled my body to his, the light fading from my eyes, was something I wished I could have saved him from.

Because he had saved me, from a life I didn't want, giving me one I never asked for. And he was the one who was with me, when it was all taken away.

* * *

 **EVERYONE CALM DOWN, IT'S GOING TO BE OK.** That is all I will say but for now I give you virtual hugs! Stay with me! This isn't over!


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is super early, because I literally had so much fun writing this! Also, I understand the cliff hanger hatred, not that this one is much better but I think you will all like this chapter! It is early morning where I am and I have gotten no sleep! I wanted to get this out before bed so here we are!**

 ** _Italics mean a flashback!_**

 **Enjoy:) AND PLEASE REVIEW. It's hard to write when I don't know what you guys are thinking!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Cetanu had lost a lot of things in his life, his entire family either dead or dishonored and exiled. Despite his _Chiva_ kill being one only Elders went for, everyone thought of him as a ticking time bomb, and so his prowess at hunting was more of a threat to his kin than an asset.

If, and to them when, he disgraced himself, he would be able to hunt down any Yautja of any skill level. He defeated any creature one on one, species learning to team up against him if they wanted to stand a chance.

He lived up to his name, and for most of his life, he let his reputation make him dark. He was known for going on lone hunting sprees, coming back with hordes of skulls.

He missed entire breeding seasons to hunt, though it mattered little to him. The only females willing to breed with him were those willing to risk Bad Blood offspring for the chance to have formidable young.

He lived for hunting, but after decades of going after every type of prey, filing many houses with nothing but skulls, everything tended to blend together. Remembering a specific hunt was a challenge.

But he remembered her.

 _A family had been attacked by Xenomorphs. They had been scientists living in out in the arctic, studying ancient structures buried under the ice._

 _Cetanu, now the most respected Elder, was out hunting, when he got the signal. He had been close to the Blue Planet and they needed reinforcements._

 _When he arrived, the structure was on fire, most of it already collapsed. The bodies of his slain kin littered the area. He was cloaked, invisible to anything left alive._

 _He wasted no time in entering the building, his training and experience coming into play so he didn't make a sound stepping over the walls and glass._

 _The hissing sounds the Xenomorphs made echoed throughout what was left of the house. Cetanu drew his shuriken, whipping his hand so the blades opened with a slice._

 _Hearing one come from his side he threw the weapon, it sliced through the bastards head, rounding as it swung back towards him._

 _All weapons were treated to be resistant to their acidic blood, the handles hydrophobic so upon catching the shuriken, he was left without a scratch._

 _He navigated the house, turning his cloaking device off so he could have a real hunt. He weaved through the hallways, picking off any Xenomorph who crossed his path._

 _It was fairly standard. What he wasn't expecting though, was the soft crying he was able to hear after finishing the last of them off including their spawn._

 _He followed the sound to a closet, not hesitating to open the doors with a snap. A blade came at his face and he narrowly dodged it._

 _A small ooman girl charged at him with the knife, too big for her hands, pointed straight out at him like an arrow._

 _He was amused by her efforts, her eyes more determined than many of his own UnBlooded kin. With a scoop of his arms he disarmed her, throwing the knife to the ground._

 _He carried her over to a corner, where he could keep an eye on the rest of the room. She kicked and fought the whole way._

 _He sank down to the floor, the girl straddling his legs, her little feet barley long enough to pass his thighs. He slowly pushed her thick black hair out of her face which was dusted with soot._

 _He held her arms in his other hand as she struggled, making little frustrated sounds. She was scared of course, but she knew how to convert that fear into a fight response. He respected that, especially for one so small._

 _He pulled his nitrogen tubes out from his mask, pulling the metal off his face. The girl stopped her fighting immediately, her little eyes bulging out as her jaw opened._

 _He released her hands as she crawled up to his chest, her hands reaching out to touch his mandibles. He let her explore, feeling her little hands play with his dreadlocks and his chest clenched as she giggled._

 _Experimentally, he let out a soft purr and she laughed some more, pressing her puffy cheek into his chest so she could listen and feel the vibrations. She leaned back and smiled at him, a big smile with teeth barley growing in._

 _He hadn't felt like this since he was a youngling himself, this light happiness. Her trust in him was surprising, considering their first introduction, but it made even more special. Her innocence was refreshing, adorable._

 _He was so absorbed in the small ooman that he didn't notice the Xenomorph hanging above his head, its body poking out of a vent._

 _Only when the girl looked up, a scream coming from her mouth, did he move on instinct. His hands wrapped around her as he sprung forward._

 _She clung to him as he rounded on the creature who was already jumping for him. He ran, needing to keep her safe._

 _He jumped over the debris, placing her on the ground near a collapsed wall. She was smart, immediately crawling under one of the fallen panels._

 _The Xenomorph landed on his back and he jumped as far as he could from the little girl. They scuffled, the creature holding tight to his back as it attempted to impale him with its tongue. The girl screamed, and he couldn't have that. He didn't want to make her worry, did he?_

 _He finally grabbed hold of its tail that whipped back and forth, pulling hard and flinging it from his back. It landed with a loud crash on top of a cracked glass table, shattering it._

 _He pulled out his combi stick, extending it as he charged. He dodged the tail that came for his head, spearing it through the chest. The thing hissed and he growled, full of possessiveness._

 _The little minx came out from behind him, her little fist pounding on the head of the now dead Xenomorph, her tiny eyebrows scrunched in anger._

 _His mandibles clicked, a wave of fondness rushing through him. He retracted the combi, the spear shooting out from the dead carcass._

 _He picked her up, cradling her against his side, and walked out to his ship. Once inside, he placed her down on his bed, watching as her doe eyes followed him to his weapons closet._

 _He was reaching for the knife before he even knew what he was doing. He kept it on his ship at all times, as all Elders do, though he was young._

 _He had never kept perfect count of his kills, like some did, but he had bypassed the required amount to receive the Ke-da blade long ago._

 _It was an entirely silver blade, two thin tubes running through the middle of it. One held his green blood, the other empty._

 _He turned, walking to the girl who watched him curiously. He kneeled down next to the bed, petting her head, and watching as a smile bubbled to her mouth._

 _He took his time, searing this image into his brain. It would be the last memory he would have of her awake until he came for her in about a decade or so._

 _He already missed her. He brought their foreheads together._

" _E dar'jen arkra se ell-osode, kiko. Le nekos, kek crux, I dr-e, E dar'jen unto a ve'tro'sa. Qe uten ell-osode truk zar-dek kek ze-dak. Jun'k ku mei-i."_

 _With that, he brought the knife up and with one quick slice to save her pain and fear, dragged the blade over her forehead, eye, and cheek. Her blood filling the second tube as his own was inserted into the wound._

 _Her cry of pain was cut off by his purr. She immediately reacted to it, her blood already changing. She looked at him, her eyes full of tears as she slowly lost consciousness._

 _He slept with her that night, and brought her to one of the ooman centers that knew of his kind in the morning. He left her there, giving no instructions as was custom._

 _When he came back to find her, it would have to be from scratch. Watching as her sleeping body was taken from him was the first time he felt that sense of loss in a long time._

…

Until now.

He stared down at her, her body lifeless in his arms, and he roared, his anguish ripping out of him. He couldn't lose her, not his little fighter. He'd just found her again.

He pulled the knife from her back, his foot crushing the head of the man who had stabbed her. It had been the low life scientist who had served as her father.

With a quick slash over his right eye, he opened up a large gash, letting the blood flow over the wound. He prayed to all the gods of every moon he knew, every planet he had ever visited, that he was not too late.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Chiva_ – coming of age hunt

 _E dar'jen arkra se ell-osode, kiko. Le nekos, kek crux, I dr-e, E dar'jen unto a ve'tro'sa. Qe uten ell-osode truk zar-dek kek ze-dak. Jun'k ku mei-i. -_

I will return for you, little one. Be good, stay strong, and soon, I will give you a better life. One where you are treasured and loved. Wait for me.

 **I ADORE little Luna! And obviously Cetanu does as well! More to come as soon as I can write it! Thank you everyone! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is! This is the last chapter my loves! There will indeed be an epilogue, but this is the last official chapter of this story. And I truly do not know how to thank you all. I started this 8 months ago, when I was being plagued by a parasite and depression. You guys were often the only thing that brought a bright light to my days.**

 **Now I am not only so much better, but I was able to finish my first story. I want to thank you for not only staying with me throughout this journey, but also making me happy when nothing or no one else could.**

 **I will see you in the end notes!**

 **And as always, please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

It started with my mind. I couldn't move, not even really breath. I couldn't feel anything, but I was there.

Then came my skin, it felt heavy on my bones. But down near my stomach it felt like splinters growing out of my skin, slowly shooting out for each other.

As my sense of touch came back, so did my sense of pain. It was like being trapped inside body, unable to move or speak, but desperately wishing you could scream.

My mouth was shoved open, some sort of hot liquid dripping down my tongue. As it reached the back of my throat and slid down into my stomach, it was like I had drank fire.

My eyes suddenly snapped open and all at once my senses flooded back, my brain sizzling with the overstimulation.

My mouth opened on a silent scream, my body arching in pain. I was lifted up and pressed into a heated wall.

" _C-C-Cetanu_." I whispered, my throat wet, my mind wavering. He purred in response, hugging me tightly to him, avoiding the healing wound on my belly.

He slowly picked me up and I was barley aware of the smell of smoke and the yells coming from all around us.

My body felt too heavy, my eyes unwilling to stay open. I closed them, trusting _Cetanu_ would get me to safety.

I was laid on a soft bed, blankets cocooned around me. Once _Cetanu's_ hands started to leave me, I cried out.

"N-No, please stay!" My voice was barley there and it hurt to push words through. He shushed me, his hand caressing over my forehead.

He leaned down and pressed his face to mine, before he stood and left. I moaned, the bond in my chest immediately recognizing his absence.

"LUNA! Oh my god!" Tak came into my field of vision, her eyes wide, her hands in a frenzy.

"Where i-is he?"

"Master _Cetanu_ returned to help fight, but don't worry about that now, you need to sleep! I can't wrap the wound because it's using his blood to heal it. Oh god, I'm sorry _Lay-ska_."

I could hear _Cetanu_ roaring, even through the ship's walls, and my heart clenched.

"Tak, go help. I'm ok."

" _Lay-ksa_ , I must stay here to guard you, by Master _Cetanu's_ order. They'll be ok. He will be ok."

I started breathing heavier, closing my eyes and pushing every bit of strength I had through the bond. I felt his mind brush up against it, like a wisp inside my chest, comforting me.

A crunch came from the other room, and Tak hissed, drawing her short sword and going towards the sound.

I pushed myself up, looking around the room and immediately spotted the weapons closet. I used my arms to move myself over the bed, my legs pushing against the cushion.

I let myself fall off the bed, wincing at the impact but continuing to crawl on my back. I ignored the screeching pain that came from my stomach and the small gashes that littered my body.

I heard growls and clangs coming from the other room and I was desperate to get a weapon. I spotted a dagger close to where I could reach and I stretched until the blade slipped between my fingers so I could pull.

It clattered to the floor next to me and I quickly grabbed it, it was made for a Yautja so the weight strained my wrist but I clutched it to my chest. It would have to do.

I tucked my legs under me, a cry of pain I desperately tried to muffle coming from my already raw throat as I attempted to stand.

I fell the first two times, my knees buckling under me. The third time I grabbed one of the shelves and hoisted myself up, holding on as my legs shook.

It was slow going, my hands keeping a grip on the walls as I slowly walked, my legs bowing out every so often, my ankles twisting painfully.

Tak's shouts were loud and angry, the slashes of flesh almost a perfect match to her roars. As I rounded the corner, I could see her finishing off the last of the humans who had pushed through.

A Bad Blood walked in behind them and Tak took a step back, crouching low. I waited, hiding behind the wall.

He charged head long into her, wielding a strange crooked sword. Tak raised her own weapon above her head, her biceps struggling to hold his blade up as they clashed.

She ducked out from under the swords, rounding on the Bad Blood. He was quick to follow her, turning and lunging for her.

I took my chance, steeling my body, broken as it is, and ran. I raised the knife and jumped onto his back, using the knife that plunged into his spine as an anchor to climb.

My body screamed in protest, the wound on my stomach was closed, but I felt the inner tissue rip open and hissed through the pain.

"Luna, no!" Tak swung her sword up towards the Bad Blood's head as he roared in pain. He blocked Tak's blow, reaching back to rip me off of him.

He threw me forward and I flew over Tak, crashing into the floor with a pained cry. I felt a rush inside my chest, _Cetanu_ becoming aware of my panic.

With a powerful fist to the head, Tak slammed into the floor, her sword clattering away. I pushed up onto my elbows, adrenaline pumping through me.

I pushed myself to my feet, dashing towards the weapon while trying desperately not to fall. I dived toward the sword, my body sliding across the floor, the heavy thumps of his footsteps behind me.

I grabbed the hilt, rolling over to see the Bad Blood barreling towards me. I kicked out my leg, catching the bend of his knee.

He fell forward, right onto the tip of the blade and down. I grunted as he slammed on top of me, my body buried under his.

My forearms were pressed tightly against the floor but I managed to push the blade further in, a gurgled croak coming from the male.

The sword had pierced through the center of his, pure luck. When he stopped twitching above me, his breath fading into nothing, I began struggling out from under him.

The burning temperature of his skin was scalding against my barley healed stomach, broken whimpers struggling out of my mouth.

Slowly, I was able to shift the body off of my chest, my arms bent behind my shoulder blades so I could pull my hips and legs out.

Every movement I made hurt, my breath panting into the air. I pushed roughly against the arm of the corpse, dislodging my legs from underneath.

Once I was out, I crawled to Tak, my head to her chest to hear a pulse. The blow must have just knocked her out because her jaw was intact, her heart beat slow but steady.

I didn't have time to be struggling so, ignoring the pain, I bolted into the other room, grabbing a gold combi and a handful of throwing knives.

I limped my way out of the ship, having to jump down from a hatch in the floor. Once my feet touched the ground, I was off.

Two separate fights were going on. On my right were the humans and few Bad Bloods fighting the Yautja and other creatures that had come with them.

To my right, was _Cetanu_ , who was being swarmed by his dishonored brothers and sisters. It was my first time seeing him fight, and I finally understood why he was so heavily praised.

He moved like water, his motions never jagged or hurried. He fought from all angles, in all directions, knowing when to turn, when to block or attack.

His dreadlocks almost seemed to float next to his head, his arms swinging and slicing as he weaved through the pack of Bad Bloods.

I wasn't stupid, getting involved would get us both killed, at least up close. But I couldn't just stand here. So I hid within the tall grass, behind one of the ships legs.

 _Cetanu_ kept looking toward the ship and I knew he was concerned for me, but he couldn't manage to get away from the group.

Gripping the blade of one of the throwing knives, I picked a target, a shorter male who was on the edge of the group.

I reared my arm back, my left eye closing as I aimed. With more effort that my body was ready to exert, I flung the knife, my arm aligned straight.

I immediately ducked down, watching through the grass as the blade sunk into the shoulder of the Bad Blood.

Thankfully, the others didn't even notice through the chaos, the one I had hit only looking at the blade and around the forest for a second before refocusing on _Cetanu_.

I had to do better than that if I wanted to help. I knew I wasn't the worst knife thrower; I had trained for days with Tak, so I decided to aim closer to _Cetanu_.

I stood back up, grabbing another knife and waiting until I saw a Bad Blood coming up behind _Cetanu_. I closed my eyes, aimed, and threw it, hunkering down again as it sank right into the female's neck.

It went in just as _Cetanu_ turned, anticipating her attack. Upon seeing the knife, he whirled towards me. He didn't have time to really look, already back to fighting but he knew someone was out there.

Behind me I heard a rustle of grass, a stream of wind, and anxiety coiled hot in my belly. I turned, my breath stuck in my throat as I came face to face with a Bad Blood.

He was small for a Yautja, only a foot taller than me but his heavy bulk made me feel like a mouse. He made no noise as he drew out a sword.

I quickly grabbed my combi stick, its weight thick in my palms and I extended the spears out. We both sunk into a squat as we slowly rounded each other.

Every day of training with Tak flew through my mind, my eyes watching how he moved, trying to anticipate any attacks.

 _Focus on their center of gravity, any change in that usually signals a movement either to attack or block. Use your peripheral vison to keep an eye on their feet, watch which foot they step with, how their body turns when they are attacking._

Tak's voice whispered in my head as he stepped out, his body turning sideways, his arm reaching across his torso. He was going in for a hard strike.

I stepped into the curve of the sword, ducking down at the last second so it swung above my head. I pulled the combi up, catching his jaw with the edge of the spear. He kicked out, sweeping my feet out from under me.

 _If you go down during a fight, don't stay there for any second longer than you have to. It won't matter if your eyes are on them or not, if you get pinned, you will be killed. Humans lack the strength to push back when they are on the ground. So when you fall, use any limb to catch yourself and then use it to push and roll. Get back to your feet and anticipate a coming attack, step back with your weapon at the ready._

I did as Tak had said, catching myself with my forearms and using it to thrust myself back and around, my legs tucking under me so I could stand.

He was already on me, his sword arching over my crouched form. I dodged to the side, the end of the blade gliding along my shoulder. It was barley a touch but the long cut it left was already seeping red.

If that blade got any closer, it would slice through bone and muscle without much resistance. I turned on him, stabbing my spear out but at the wrong angle, missing his leg entirely.

 _Fighting, especially to the Yautja, is like a ritual, a dance. Even against the strongest opponents, movement doesn't stop and if you do not flow with them, you will die. Attacks are important of course, but what will keep you alive is evasion. If you do not learn how to dodge and avoid being struck, you have already lost._

I focused on avoiding his attacks, letting my eyes focus in on how he moved, how he fought. It was unpracticed, still above my own skill but compared to what I had seen in the training areas, it was very off balanced.

And if I looked, he lacked the mark on his mask, the one most all Yautja had, even Bad Bloods, though the dishonored would usually scratch it out.

Tak had mentioned is was the mark of the Blooded, received only after their _Chiva_. That meant this Yautja was an UnBlooded warrior, an adolescent. That was my advantage.

 _You are a human, you must use whatever that gives you, to gain the upper hand. You, Lay-ksa, are fast and small compared to most others. Do not attempt wide attacks, they will see them. Instead, use your weapon with quick jabs, confuse them, distract them, do whatever you can to make them unfocused and when you have the chance, take it._

I retracted the combi, and then I went wild. I wasn't the most graceful of fighters, but Tak was right, I was fast.

I hopped around him, ducking under the sword, jumping away from it, running around him so he'd have to turn sharply.

We landed blows on each other every so often, small cuts appearing on both of our skins but nothing coming even close to fatal.

I had to do something drastic if I wanted to end this, and my body was seriously starting to give in. So, knowing it took them off guard, I sprinted around him and I jumped onto his back, grabbing his dreadlocks with one hand.

His sword was too long, and he was unable to accurately guess where my head or body were. A more trained Yautja would have grabbed any part of me but this one was overly focused on killing.

 _If you can't get in a fatal attack, don't try. Use any measures you can, even if its small cuts or hits, to keep the fight going. But Lay-ksa, when you have the opportunity to land a killing shot, you cannot hesitate. Use what strength you can, and strike._

I drove the combi down, using my back and legs to drive the spear through the head of the Bad Blood, wincing as the skull beneath crushed.

I extended the spear, letting the combi's power drive it through the rest of his head, coming out through his jaw.

As the male fell, I fell with him, my legs barley managing to catch myself on the forest floor. I was a bit delirious as I turned and walked back to ships leg, peaking at what was going on.

It was over. In the time it took me to fight and defeat one UnBlooded Yautja, and for the rest of the small army to fight the humans, _Cetanu_ had killed all of the Bad Bloods.

His torso was painted with green blood, his mask splattered with the liquid. He breathed hard, but steady. The others stood around, cheers and roars of victory raining into the air.

 _Cetanu_ eyes were trained on something else though and he suddenly started sprinting into the ship, using a doorway rather than the hatch I had dropped from.

My immediate urge was to run to him, jump into his arms like I loved doing. But I stopped, and slowly turned.

My eyes stared out into the black expanse of forest and one thought came to my mind. _I could run_. My mind drifted to those first hours after I had been taken.

Escaping had consumed my mind, it was the whole reason I hasn't lost it. And here it was. Escape was starring me point blank in the face.

I could run, _Cetanu_ would track me, I was sure. But this would be my only opportunity to get out, to even try and get away.

That's what I had wanted. I thought of the slaves, the collar still somehow on my neck. I had gotten so used to it I had forgotten it was there at all. I had really become a slave.

The realization was like a bullet piercing through my chest. I looked up, at the ship where _Cetanu_ was standing, looking for me.

But I remembered the happiness there, the smiles on everyone's faces as they danced and swam and lived. I thought of Tak who wore her chains with a pride I had never had for anything except my stubbornness.

Conflict swirled deep inside of me, my mind and aching mess. I didn't want to leave _Cetanu_. That was the only thing I knew.

"I will not stop you if you wish to go." My eyes widened, that deep baritone of a voice could only to one Yautja.

I turned, meeting the unmasked face of my Master.

"W-What?"

"If you truly do not desire to be mine, I will not force it upon you."

"H-How can you speak English?" I was going crazy, I must be. I was talking to _Cetanu_ , really talking to him.

"I have always been able to Luna. I began learning the day I put my blood into you."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" My anger and frustration at the entire situation, the stress pent up inside of me came out. "You could have saved me so much trouble! And what do you mean you'll let me leave! You stole me! You forced yourself on me a-and you made me a slave!"

"You are mine. You have always been mine, and even if you leave, you will be mine. However, I wanted you to choose me. I did not want to use my words to manipulate you. I left you to go hunting, unheard of for Yautjas to do with their _ke-das_ , so that you would feel my world without my influence. So that you could choose."

"I don't understand," tears welled up in my eyes, "why don't you just take me back? Why are you doing this? I'm just a pet, a slave. I don't-"

"Because if you come back with me, you will come back as my Companion. You have exceeded my expectations, as you always have. You fought me, from the moment I found you again. You explored my planet on your own. And while I was unconscious, you trained. I woke up to a knife coming at my face, just as it had when I first met you. I had planned to claim you after you choose, but knowing you had been training as a warrior, I had to have you. But my seed has begun solidifying our bond. You feel it, do you not? The pull in your chest?"

A hand clutched over my heart, a very clear presence inside of me. I had known it was the bond, it had been there since I was taken but it had been building up, becoming deeply rooted to my mind.

"Companion?"

"You will always function like a _ke-da_ , which is what I want. I want you to moan for me when I growl, and I want to feel your pain if you have it. But I will have you recognized as my bonded partner by my kin. I would have them all know that my female is a warrior just as she is my bedmate."

"I haven't fought though, I haven't been proven worthy."

"You attacked a Bad Blood head on the first day you were taken. You have since killed two others on your own," _Cetanu_ said, gesturing to the corpse on the ground, the combi still sticking out of his head.

"You are more than worthy _kiko_. Now choose."

My tears had long spilled over, my body shaking with how exhausted I was. The thought of leaving him, of never seeing his face or hearing his voice made me feel like shattered glass, too broken to piece together.

As I felt the Earth under my feet, and as I remembered the agony of being taken from him, my answer seemed obvious.

"I have no life here, I never did. The truth is, I would have come back with you as your pet. I would have done it because I love you. I don't want a life that doesn't have you in it. Where else could I go?"

 _Cetanu_ had been walking to me as I spoke, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. This close I could see a dark scar across his right eye, identical to mine. I threw myself at him, like I'd done so many times before. But this time, I wasn't letting go.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Ke-da –_ pet

 _Lay-ksa –_ term of respect for a female pet

 _Kiko –_ Little one

 **THERE IS AN EPLIOGUE! So there is still a little bit left if you are interested.**

 **Again, I cannot thank you all enough for the continued love and support I have received over the course of this story.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this ending and are looking forward to the conclusion.**

 **I will see you there!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I definitely understand why some of you may feel the last chapter was sudden, I felt somewhat the same. I knew it was ending quickly but I didn't warn you! I may edit it someday to make it better but for now, this is the end.**

 **I will see you all at the bottom for my goodbyes :'(**

 **And for the last time, enjoy :)**

* * *

Epilogue

 _Xenia's_ blade flung at me and I dodged easily, letting it clatter to the ground before I charged her. She was ready, her arms splayed out to catch me when I slipped to the ground, sliding between her legs.

The crowd cheered, shouts of praise and excitement. We had been going at it for a while now, both of us were exhausted. But this was it, the last fight.

 _Xenia_ fell on her back, hoping to crush me but I rolled out from under her. I had to move fast so I gripped the dagger at my hip and turned, pointing it down towards the female's neck.

She saw it coming and caught my wrist, squeezing hard. I winced but pushed myself to stand, landing a kick in the center of her stomach.

She growled, stood up and backed off. This was how the entire fight was going, us attacking, blocking, and then squaring off again.

I had one last thing to try so with a deep breath I ran at her. I pulled out my whip and shot it for her hand. The curved tip circled her wrist easily, digging into her forearm and the rest wound down her arm.

She pulled her hand in with a hard jerk, picking my body up from the floor and pulling me toward her fast. With a hard kick sideways to the ground, I swung in a deep arc.

She didn't expect me to swing in a circle and I saw my chance. With my dagger in my other hand I waited until I was behind her. And then I heard a deep growl, lower than the rest.

I smiled, knowing _Cetanu_ was watching me, knowing he saw what I was doing, the growl his last encouragement as I planted my feet on her back, curving the blade around her neck to cut into her skin.

She roared but it was too late, one of the Elders called the battle in my favor, having landed a killing blow.

I jumped down from her back, landing with a hard thud. _Xenia_ turned and eyed me, her mandibles pulled in tight.

And then she bowed, her hand beating her chest, a show of respect. The chorus of cheers that came afterward made a deep feeling of pride swell within me.

I turned and made eye contact with _Cetanu_.I ran to him, jumping into his arms as he rumbled approvingly in my ear.

I had done it. I had successfully completed my _Chiva-da_. I would now be considered a warrior among the Yautja. And more importantly, I could become _Cetanu's_ Companion. His mate.

When we returned from Earth, _Cetanu_ hadtrained me. He taught me the different techniques of fighting as well as how to use my particular body to my advantage.

I stared down at him, smiling. It had taken about a year for me to get prepared. In that time I learned most of the language and Tak was even starting to teach me about healing herbs.

" _Qen'ko N'yaka-de-zal."_ I whispered, gently running my finger along the faint scar over his eye.

He growled, happiness and pride spreading through the bond.

…

The ceremony wasn't particularly flamboyant, like some on Earth, but for me, it was massive. The entirety of the market was filled with the settlement's people, wearing their finest cloths.

I was dressed in a white loincloth and wrap, black and gold cuffs circling each of my limbs. For the first time in a year, my neck was bare, no longer carrying the collar and I felt somewhat naked without it.

My black hair swirled around my head, a deep blue gem resting against my forehead from the black chain on my head.

I stood alone in the middle, holding a black and white Combi stick, specially made for me. _Bakuub_ stepped forward, his ever present robe gliding across the floor.

" _You have completed your Chiva-da, proving your worth as a warrior. We welcome you as one of our own, to stand beside us not only as a fighter but as a recognized Companion of Elder Cetanu."_ I turned, watching as _Cetanu_ stepped forward, dressed in all black, a single white stripe coming down form the middle of his loincloth.

"W _ith this new life, you will need a new name. As I am named from the God of Death, so you will be my match. You will be named Ze-Bhu'ja, after the Goddess of Life._ "

He slowly wrapped a necklace around my neck, made from the same cloth, beads, and bones as my collar. The weight felt solid on my neck, grounding me to him.

" _I claim you as my Companion_." We both said in unison, unable to hear the cheers that came afterward.

 _Ze-Bhu'ja_ and _Cetanu_. And so we were, Life and Death.

* * *

 **Yautja Translations**

 _Chiva-da_ – Different from the Chiva of a UnBlooded Yautja but the same concept, a set of trails where the participant must defeat several opponents to prove their worthiness as a warrior

 _Qen'ko N'yaka-de-zal_ – Thank you Master-Mate (The added _zal_ is possessive, claiming he is also her mate/Comapnion)

 **There you have it my lovely readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH for staying with me over the months, having patience as I updated. I wish the best for you all, and hope your lives are all going the way you wish.**

 **Thank you for sharing this journey with me, I love you guys!**


End file.
